My Kind of Girl
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: When Dean met Bethany Parsons for the first time, he realized she was not his type. But when a childish bet forces him to spend more time with her will he realize she's his type after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Dean, do we have to go to a bar? We should be at the hotel sleeping." Sam Winchester whined to his brother, as Dean pulled into a dirt parking lot and parked the Impala in front of a small rundown bar named Doc's Highway Bar.

"Look Sam, we just finished the case and I'm still jacked up. I need to drink and relax before i can sleep." Dean said, as he got out of the car.

Sam scoffed then said,"no you don't, you just want to hit on girls and hook up."

"Hey hooking up with random chicks relaxes me."

Sam rolled his eyes before saying,"fine we'll go in here, but only for a few beers. I'm tired."

"Whatever you say Sammy." Dean said, as he opened the door and walked in like he owned the place. He bit his bottom lip as he looked around the room at all the hot girls.

_"This is going to be a fun night."_ He thought to himself.

"Alright, let's find a table and get this over with." Sam said, as he stood behind his brother.

"Go grab us some beers and a table. I'll met you there." Dean said, as he walked away from Sam and over to a pretty blond girl in tight clothes.

Sam rolled his eyes again as he walked over to the bar. The bar was in the middle of the room with tables and booths all around it. Sam leaned against the counter as he tried to flag down the bartender.

She was a cute girl, but not the type you would normally see working in a bar. All the waitresses were wearing short skirts and tight t-shirts , lots of make-up and had their hair styled. This girl was wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, she was also wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses and little make-up.

A few minutes later, she walked over to Sam and stood in front of him before asking,"can i help you?"

"Yeah, two beers please." Sam told her, while holding up two fingers.

She nodded her head as she grabbed two bottles and twisted off the caps then sat them in front of him.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, that's all for now."

"That will be $8." She told him.

"You been working here for long?" Sam asked her, as he took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Yeah about a year now."

"I hope you're careful, it can get scary at night." He told her, he knew the type of things that went bump in the night.

She sighed as she crossed her arms on the counter and leaned toward him before saying angrily,"look mister, I'm not interested ok? Just cause i work in a bar doesn't mean I'm easy. I get so tired of jerks like you, who think they can throw out some lame line and think I'll go home with them. It's not happening."

"Wa-wait no, that's not what i was doing." Sam stuttered.

"Whatever buddy." She said, as she jerked a $10 out of his hand. She quickly rang him up on the register, then handed him back two $1.

"Here's your change, enjoy your beers." She said with a fake smile before walking off.

Sam shook his head as he grabbed the two bottles and walked over to a table. Now long after he sat down, Dean walked over and sat across from him.

Dean grabbed a bottle and took a long swallow then looked at Sam and smiled,"guess how many numbers i have so far?"

"Um, let me think...around i don't care."

Dean rolled his eyes before saying,"don't be jealous cause all the girls love me and i got 14 numbers by the way."

"Lucky you." Sam said sarcastically before taking a sip of his beer.

Dean ignored him as he glanced around the room and said,"i wonder how many numbers i can get before the night is over."

"Who cares."

"Don't be bitter Sammy. We'll get you a girl too."

"I don't want a girl, i want to sleep."

"You're so boring, you need some excitement in your life."

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sip of beer, he glanced over at the bar, when he saw the bartender a plan begin to form in his mind.

"Hey Dean, i got a idea."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Let's make a bet."

"Now that's more like it Sammy, what kind of bet?"

"I bet there's at least one girl in this bar, that you can't get her number."

Dean laughed then asked,"you're kidding right? Look at me, what girl wouldn't want me?"

"Well if you're so sure, then take the bet."

"How much we talking here?"

"$50?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"Sounds good, watch me work Sammy."

"Wait, there's just one rule."

"What?"

"I pick the girl."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"My bet, my rules. Plus since you're so confident that shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Right. Go ahead then, pick the girl."

Sam acted like he was looking around the room, but he already knew who he was going to pick. The bartender, Sam was sure she would give Dean the cold shoulder.

_"This will be the easiest $50 ever."_ Sam thought to himself with a smile.

"Find her yet?" Dean asked.

"Yep, her." Sam said, as he nodded toward the bar.

"Her who?"

"The bartender."

"The chick in glasses?"

"Yep." Sam said with a smile.

"Come on Sam, make it hard for me. I'll have that girl wrapped around my finger within seconds."

"If you're so sure, try it."

Dean drank the rest of his beer, then stood up and walked over to the bar. He looked over the girl as he got closer, she was not his usual type. She wasn't a ugly girl, just plain, ordinary and cute. She was the sweet and innocent type that you took home to met the parents, not the type that you take to a hotel and screwed all night.

_"What the hell was Sam thinking picking this girl? This is going to be the easiest $50." _Dean thought to himself as he leaned against the counter and waited for her to walk over to him.

Once she was finished with the customer in front of her, she looked down at the bar and saw a hot guy leaning against the counter. She sighed as she walked toward him. She knew the type of guy he was, sure he was hot but he knew it and used it to his advantage. She hated those kind of guys.

"Can i help you?" She asked him with a fake smile on her face.

"You can start by giving me your number." He said smiling.

"What number?" She asked confused.

"Your phone number."

"Why?"

"Cause i want to call you."

"Why?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Whatever."

She grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the top off then sat it in front of him before saying,"listen, why i don't i buy you this beer, you go over to your friend, have a little laugh then leave me alone."

Dean was in shock as he watched her walk away to help another customer.

_"Did she just blow me off?"_ Dean asked himself with a confused look on his face. Everything happened so fast, he wasn't sure what all happened.

He grabbed the bottle of beer and slowly walked back over to Sam.

Sam tried not to laugh when he saw the look on Dean's face. "So how did it go man?" Sam asked.

"Sh-she blew me off." Dean said, he was still in shock.

"Wow, that's a shocker. Now pay up." Sam said, as he held out his hand.

"No screw that, we're going double or nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we leave this town, not only will i have sex with her, but she will be head over heels in love with me."

"Dean no, we had our fun. Let's leave the poor girl alone."

"No, i know i can get this girl. Plus i love a challenge." Dean said with a smile.

"Come on man, just drop it. Let's go back to the hotel and sleep, tomorrow I'll try to find a new case then we'll leave town and you won't even remember her."

"Oh I'll never forget the girl that turned me down."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and said,"who cares that she turned you down. Now let's go sleep, please."

"You can go, I'm going to say here a little longer."

"Alright look, I'm going to take a cab back to the hotel but promise me something?"

"What?"

"Go hook up with one of the many random girls you met tonight and leave the bartender alone."

"I can't promise that Sammy, sorry."

Sam sighed, he was beginning to feel bad for bring the bartender into their childish bet. He just hoped she could hold her own against Dean. Sam looked over at the bartender and sent her a silent 'sorry' before turning around and walking out the door.

Dean leaned back against his chair and watched the bartender as he drank his beer. He had to think of a way to talk to her, she was to busy at the moment but he knew if he could get her alone she would fall for him. They all did.

_"I'll wait for her when she gets off of work."_ He thought to himself.

He took another sip of beer as he waited for the bar to close so he could make his move.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all, i decided to do another story. I hope you all will like it, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bethany Parsons sighed as she wiped down the counter. The bar was finally closing and she could go home. She couldn't wait to put on her loose fitting pajamas, crawl into bed and forget about the night. She hated working at this bar, but her boss was nice, the waitresses were nice and the money was good. The thing that sucked, was the guys.

All night she had to hear lewd comments and lame pick-up lines from drunk guy who thought they could get any girl they wanted. Most could but there were a few who never had a shot with any girl so they came on to her. Bethany was always last choice, she was the girl that guys hit on at the end of the night when all the 'pretty' girls were taken.

_"That's probably why that one hot guy asked for my number earlier, or either he wanted a free beer."_ She thought to herself.

When she was finished wiping down the counter, she threw the dirty rag into the trash then clocked out. She grabbed her tan purse and called out 'good-bye' to Doc, her boss then walked out into the parking lot.

As she walked across the parking lot, she begin to dig in her purse to find her car keys.

_"Ah ha there they are."_ She thought to herself with a smile, as she grabbed her keys then looked up and froze when she saw the hot guy from earlier leaning against a black car with his arms crossed over his chest.

When he saw her walk out the door, he looked at her and smiled. _"That's right, come and get it girl." _Dean thought to himself with a smug smile.

Bethany gave him a weird look as she looked around the parking lot. _"He must me waiting on one of the waitresses."_ She thought to herself as she walked away from him and toward her car.

"Hey you." She heard him called out.

She looked around the parking lot again and was confused when she didn't see anyone else. _"Who is he talking to?"_ She asked herself as she turned around to look at him.

She pointed to herself then asked,"are you talking to me?"

"Yes, i am. I would have called out your name but i just realized you never gave it to me."

"It's Bethany."

"Nice to meet you Bethany, I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you too." She said quietly as she glanced around the parking lot and become nervous when she realized they were still the only two people outside.

_"Guys like that, don't talk to girls like me, unless they have some hidden agenda."_ She thought to herself as she took a few steps back, hoping to put some space between them, but it didn't work. As she backed up, he took a few steps toward her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, she was definitely getting a bad feeling about this.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?" She asked.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Only to people i don't know."

"You have nothing to be scared of."

"Oh i think i do." She called out as she grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him between the legs.

Dean grabbed himself as he groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

Bethany ran to her car and quickly drove away without looking back.

Once the pain finally went away, Dean stood up and drove back to the hotel.

Sam looked up from his laptop when Dean walked in the door and slammed the door shut.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked.

"She kneed me in the balls." Dean said, as he took his jacket off and grabbed a beer.

"Oh man that's hilarious." Sam said, as he laughed out loud. He was beginning to like this girl._"Maybe she can hold her own against Dean."_ Sam thought to himself with a smile.

"Are you going to leave the poor girl alone now?" Sam asked him.

"Nope, i just need to change my game plan. Coming on strong is not going to work with this girl, i need a new plan."

"No you don't, you need to leave her alone Dean."

"I've never given up on a bet before and I'm not going to start now."

"Alright fine, i call off the bet. It's over."

"You can't call off a bet."

"Yes you can and i just did."

"No way Sam, I am going to get this girl and when i do you owe me $100."

Sam sighed, he wish he knew a way to get Dean to leave the bartender alone. _"Hopefully she'll keep turning him down and he will move on."_ Sam thought to himself, as he begin looking online again. He needed to find a new case and quick.

Dean sat down on his bed and took a sip of his beer, he had no intentions of giving up on Bethany. _"I will do whatever i have to do, to win this bet." _He thought to himself, as he sat the empty bottle of beer down and laid back in the bed. Tomorrow he will try again, but for now he needed sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Dean woke up and was still at a lose on how to get closer to Bethany. He yawned as he stood up from the bed and slipped some shoes on.

_"I can't think on a empty stomach."_ He thought to himself, as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door quietly. He didn't want to wake up Sam and hear him complain anymore. If Sam was so worried about the girls feelings, he never should have made the bet.

Dean jogged across the road to a small diner, once inside he slid into a booth in the back and looked over the menu. He was so into the menu he never saw her walk in.

"Yo B, you're running a little late this morning." Her friend and co-worker called out.

"Good morning to you too Alice." Bethany said to her friend as she rushed behind the counter. Her morning was already off to a bad start, she had slept through her alarm clock then accidentally broke her glasses. After quickly getting dressed, she spent fifteen minutes looking for her contact lenses and now here she was at her second job.

"Hey it's Ice now remember." She said, as she pulled her long blond curly hair in a high ponytail.

Bethany laughed then said,"oh right i forgot, why can't you just go by Alice?"

"Cause Alice is a stupid name and there are no good nicknames for it. Unlike you, you can go by Beth or even Bethie."

"Ugh i hate Bethie. I'll stick with my name which is what you should do."

"Now back to you, she says changing the subject." Alice said with a laugh then added,"why are you so late this morning? Hot date?"

"You know i don't have time to date."

"You need to make time or you will grow old alone with a house full of cats."

"I like cats." Bethany said with a shrug.

"Ew no, you don't need a cat. You need a hot guy."

"Shouldn't we get to work?" Bethany asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lucky for you Peggy isn't in yet, so we can talk."

"Thank God." Bethany said quietly. Peggy was the owner of the diner and she was very strict about her employees being on time.

"Besides we're not even busy, just our usual old guys wanting their coffee and the new hottie that came in a few minutes before you." Alice said, as she pointed toward the back where Dean was sitting.

Bethany looked at where she was pointing while she tied the apron they were made to wear around her waist. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Ew what is he doing here?" Bethany groaned.

"Wait? What? You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes, he was in the bar last night."

"And?"

"And he asked for my number."

"Let me guess, he didn't call you?"

"No"

"Asshole." Alice said, as she sent a dirty look toward him.

"No, i mean i didn't give him my number."

"What? Why the hell not? He is hot and i don't mean regular hot, i mean smoking hot."

Bethany rolled her eyes then said,"come on, i am so not his type. He was just looking for a free beer or something."

"And what if he wasn't? What if he did really want your number?"

"I know guys like that and trust me, he wasn't interested."

"Well go find out." Alice said with a smile.

"What?"

"That's your booth, go talk to him."

"Come on Alice, please don't make me go over there." Bethany whined.

"Sorry, can't help I'm busy." Alice lied, as she pushed Bethany toward the booth before walking into the kitchen. Alice peeked out the door and watch Bethany as she slowly walked toward Dean. She turned around to look at Alice, who was whispering 'go' while moving her hands, telling her to keep walking.

Bethany took a deep breath as she stood in front of Dean. She opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her,"what are you doing here?"

He looked up at her in surprise before saying,"what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"I thought you worked at the bar."

"I work there and here."

"Why?"

"Got bills to pay."

"You look different without your glasses." He told her.

"Oh um thanks." She said feeling self conscious, her glasses were like a security blanket. She felt naked without them.

"I broke my glasses this morning so i had to go to contacts." She explained.

"Well you look good with contacts." He said, as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

She gave him a shy smile then asked,"so i can take your order?"

"I'm still decided, so why don't you have a seat?" He said, as he pointed to the empty seat in front of him.

"Why?" She asked with a confused look.

"So we're back to the question." He joked.

She smiled as she slowly sat down across from him, she knew she probably shouldn't sit with him but there was a small part of her that might possibly be a little interested in Dean.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i figured i would end the chapter here. Next will be Bethany and Dean talking a little, can Dean finally charm her or will she keep saying no? I'm so glad people liked the first chapter.. Thanks to Dean's bbygirl, Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Rosa4dean for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and please review :)_

_ps. pic of Alice and a banner will be posted soon.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So?" Bethany asked him, after she sat down across from him.

"So what?"

She gave him a shy smile then said,"you wanted me to sit down, so what do you want?"

"To talk.

"About?"

"Did anyone every tell you, you ask to many questions?" He asked with a laugh.

"Sorry." She said quietly, as she lowered her head.

"Hey, it's cool. I think it's cute."

She looked at him then asked,"ok i have to know,why do you want to talk to me so bad?"

"And we're back to the questions."

"I'm serious. Guys like you don't talk to girls like me."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You're the type of guy who goes after the pretty girls, like my co-workers at the bar."

"Maybe i find you interesting."

"No you don't."

Dean sat up and leaned against the table before saying,"oh, so you know what I'm thinking now."

"No, i just know your type."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you don't ask girls out cause you find them interesting. You ask them out cause you want to screw them in the backseat of your car or some seedy hotel. You don't want conversation, you want sex."

Dean looked at her with a surprise look on his face, he couldn't believe she just called him out. No girl has ever done that before and he actually kind of liked it.

He gave her a smile then said,"you have me all wrong baby."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you." She said with a laugh.

"Then go out with me and I'll show you."

She shook her head then said,"no don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cause i know how your type of dates go."

"Really?

"Uh huh, you're type of dates consist of a pack of beer then a trip to your backseat."

"You are so wrong."

"So what do you do on a date then?"

"I-I...um..I take her to a movie?" Dean guessed.

Bethany laughed out loud before saying,"oh my God, have you never been out on a date?"

He scoffed then said,"of course i have." She was right, he didn't go on dates. He just hooked up then left town.

"Sure you did." She said sarcastically.

"Ok then Ms. Know it all. What would you want to do on a date?"

"I don't really care, just as long as my date is a nice guy who i can talk to and connect with."

"That's boring. Come on, what is your dream date?"

She shook her head, for a second Dean thought she wasn't going to tell him.

Finally she crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward and said,"ok I'll tell you, there's this little Italian place near my apartment, they have amazing food and also they have these beautiful paintings on the wall from local artist. I love that place."

She had small smile on her face, as she thought about 'Lil Gus's' . Dean was beginning to like her smile and the twinkle in her eye when she talked about something she loved.

"You're into art?"

"Yeah i paint a little. It's not that great, but i love to do it."

"I bet you're great at it."

"Thanks."

Before Dean could say anything, Alice ran up to them and whispered to Bethany,"Peggy is here, you better get to work."

"Oh crap." Bethany whispered, as she quickly stood up from the table.

Alice looked at Dean and said,"sorry to take your girl away, but if Peggy sees her sitting around talking, she will fire her."

"That sucks." Dean said, as Bethany pretended to wrap off the table and look busy.

"It totally does, Peggy is a bitch but what are you going to do?" Alice said with a laugh then added,"we'll be at the bar tonight, it's B's night off so we'll have a few drinks and a lot of fun. You want to join us?"

Bethany shot Alice a look then whispered,"what are you doing?"

"Helping you." Alice whispered in her ear.

"Um yeah sure, I'll be there. Is it cool if i bring my brother?"

"Is he hot?" Alice asked with a grin.

"I really couldn't tell you, I don't look at him like that."

"What does he look like?"

"Alice." Bethany called out then added,"leave the poor guy alone and get to work."

"Right sorry, see ya later cutie." Alice said, as she walked off.

"Sorry about my friend." Bethany said to Dean.

"It's cool. So I'll see you tonight?"

"If you want, I mean you don't have to come. Don't let Alice pressure you into it, she has a habit of bossing people around."

Dean laughed then said,"nah it's fine. I want to come."

"Oh ok, well..um..see you tonight then." She said with a shy smile, as she took a few steps away from him.

"Um Bethany?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't take my order." Dean said with a smile.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, please don't tell my boss." She said, as she walked back over to his table.

"I won't." He said with a laugh then added,"give me the breakfast special with coffee."

"Coming right up." She said, as she walked away with a smile.

"He is so hot and totally into you." Alice whispered in her ear, as she poured some coffee into a off-white coffee cup.

"He is not into me." Bethany whispered back.

"We'll see tonight. I'm totally giving you a makeover tonight, you are going to look sexy as hell tonight."

"Alice..."

"Don't start making excuses to get out of this. You do this every time B. You need to go out and have fun, i won't take no for a answer."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just stayed in. We could order a pizza and watch a movie or something." Bethany suggested.

"Hell no, it's called 'girls night out' which means we have to go out. You're going and that's final."

"Fine." Bethany sighed, as she picked up the coffee cup and carried it over to Dean.

When she sat the cup down, he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

_"What the world is going on? I can't like a guy like Dean. He will only break my heart."_ She thought to herself, as she walked away from Dean and took the order from a older man and woman.

_"I've got to think of a way out of this."_ She told herself while she walked behind the counter and gave the order ticket to the cook.

Alice looked at her and said,"don't even think of trying to get out of this."

Bethany giggled and rolled her eyes, it was weird how Alice could read her mind sometimes. Bethany sighed as she grabbed Dean's order out of the window and walked toward him.

_"It's going to be a long day." _She told herself as she sat down the plate and went back to work.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After he finished his breakfast and grabbed Sam some food, he walked back to the hotel with a smile on his face. He had made progress with Bethany and all he did was talk to her. Sam use to tell him all the time he needed to talk to a girl and get to know her, Dean would always roll his eyes. He wasn't into 'chick flick' moments, but maybe his brother was right. Girls like Bethany wasn't impressed by a lame pick-up line and a trip to his car. Bethany was a laid back chick, who liked to sit around talking.

_"I can do that."_ Dean told himself, as he opened the hotel door and walked in.

"Where you been?" Sam asked when he walked in.

"Getting breakfast." Dean said, as he handed him a white plastic bag and a styrofoam coffee cup.

"Thanks man." Sam said, as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Guess who i ran into at the diner." Dean said to Sam.

"Who?"

"Bethany."

"Oh man, what did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing, i just talked to her. She's actually a pretty cool chick." Dean said with a small smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can tell she's a little unsure about things but there were a few times she let go and actually talked to me."

"Cool."

"She works two jobs, she has this pushy friend named Alice and she loves art." Dean said, as he remembered the beautiful smile on her face when she talked about loving art.

Sam smiled when he saw the look on his brothers face. Sam had never heard Dean talk about a girl like that, usually he just talked about how hot she was, what her breast size was and how tight her ass was. He never actually talked about the girl and the things she liked.

"What?" Dean asked his brother when he saw Sam staring at him.

"It seems like someone is getting a little crush." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think Bethany is starting to come around."

"No i meant you, i think you're getting a crush on her."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes before saying,"you're wrong, she's just a bet. That's all i see her as."

"Whatever you say man."

"Oh yeah by the way, we're meeting Bethany and Alice at the bar tonight." Dean said with a smile, as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yep he has a crush." Sam said, as he took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that evening, Alice continuously knocked on Bethany's front door while calling out her name.

"Come on B, i know you're in there let me in." Alice called out, as she knocked again on the door.

A few minutes later, Bethany finally opened the door. Alice looked her up and down then rolled her eyes when she saw Bethany dressed in a pair of pajamas.

"Why are you not ready?" Alice asked, as she walked into the apartment wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white flowy tank top.

"You look great." Bethany said to her, hoping to change the subject.

"And you look not ready. Go change, now." Alice said, as she pointed to the bedroom.

"I think you should just go tonight, i don't feel very well." Bethany said, as she sat down on the couch and folded her legs under her.

Alice rolled her eyes again then said,"bullshit B, now get up. You have a hottie waiting on you at the bar, let's go."

"He's not waiting for me, you invited him."

"But he is coming because of you."

"How many times do i have to say it, he's not interested in me."

Alice sighed then sat down beside Bethany, she grabbed one of her hands and said,"B, you need to stop thinking so low of yourself. Why wouldn't a guy like Dean like you? You're beautiful, smart, talented and all around awesome. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"But look at me, I'm not sexy like you."

"You will be when I'm done with you." Alice said with a smile, as she pulled Bethany off of the couch and dragged her to her bedroom.

Once inside the room, Alice turned to look at her and said,"I'm going to pick out your clothes, do your hair and make-up. Then you will see how sexy you can be, you have it in you girl. We just got to find it and when we do you're going to blow Dean's socks off."

"I'm still not sure about Dean. What if he's only paying attention to me cause he wants something or he's being forced to."

"And what if he's doing it cause he likes you?" Alice suggested.

"I guess i just find it hard to believe."

"You need to trust people B, I know you've been burned in the past but not every guy is going to hurt you. Give Dean a chance."

"I'll try." Bethany said with a small smile.

"Good, now let's get you dressed and go have some fun." Alice said, as she being to look in the closet for a outfit for Bethany.

Bethany sat down on the bed and thought about what Alice said, she was right. Not every guy is a jerk, not every guy is out to hurt her. Maybe it's time she trust in someone. Maybe it's time to give love a chance.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, so what does everyone think about Dean and Bethany? Do you think he is beginning to like her or is it just a bet to him? What do you think of Alice? Thanks everyone for reading and big thanks to Reid4ever82, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Rosa4dean for reviewing. I'm glad people are liking this story, i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, it makes me happy lol_

_ps-I'm going to post a banner of Bethany and Alice wearing their club outfit, check it out.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alice, i don't think this is going to work." Bethany said, as she got out of Alice's black jeep. She pulled at the skin-tight black leather pants Alice made her wear. She wasn't use to her pants being so tight, even the black tank top she was wearing was tight.

"Stop complaining, you look smoking hot. Dean's going to love it." Alice said, as she walked across the parking lot.

"If you say so." Bethany mumbled, as she tried to walked across the parking lot and not twist her ankle in the black high heels, that Alice also made her wear.

Alice opened the front door then looked back at her friend and said,"trust me, we're going to have fun tonight."

"Welcome ladies." A blond waitress said, as soon as they walked in.

"Hey Ashley." Bethany said to her co-worker.

Ashley did a double take then said,"Bethany, is that you?"

"Yep, it's me." She said feeling self conscious.

"Damn girl you look hot." Ashley said.

Alice elbowed Bethany in the arm then said,"see i told you, you look hot tonight."

Bethany gave them a shy smile before saying,"thanks girls."

"You got a hot date tonight?" Ashley asked.

"No...well yeah...I-I mean kind of." Bethany stuttered.

"She's meeting a guy here that she met last night." Alice explained.

"I was working last night, what did he look like? Maybe i remember him."

"He's around 6 feet tall, short brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a leather jacket." Bethany answered.

Ashley made a face then said,"i think i know who you're talking about. Be careful with that one, he has player written all over him."

"Oh." Bethany said sadly.

"Well, we're going to hit the bar. Talk to you later Ash." Alice said, as she grabbed Bethany's hand and pulled her over to the bar.

"See i told you this was a huge mistake, Dean's a player." Bethany whispered.

Alice scoffed then said,"you're going to listen to Ashley? She's nothing but a lying bitch. Don't you remember how she was in high school, she would lie to a girl about her boyfriend so the girl would dump him and Ashley could hook up with him."

"Yeah i remember that."

"Don't listen to Ashley, she's probably jealous cause she wanted Dean and he turned her down. Besides you know I'm a good judge of people and i say Dean is good people. So stop worrying."

"Fine." Bethany sighed, as she leaned against the counter.

"What can i get you girls?" Nick, the owner's son asked.

"I'll take a water Nick." Bethany answered.

Nick gave her a double take, like Ashley then asked,"Bethany?"

"Yes it's me. Why does everyone act like they don't know me? I've dressed up before."

"Not like that." He said with a smile, as he looked her up and down.

"Yo Nicky, give me a beer and a shot of whiskey. The good kind, don't hold out on me." Alice called out.

"Anything for you girl." Nicky said with a wink.

He quickly sat down a bottle of water, a beer and a shot of whiskey then asked,"anything else?"

"That's it, how much do i owe you?" Bethany asked.

"It's on the house." He said, as he smiled at Bethany.

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she grabbed her water.

Alice quickly drank her shot then grabbed the bottle of beer and said,"alright let's go find a table and wait for the guys."

They walked across the bar and found a table toward the back and in a corner. Bethany sat in the chair facing the door, so she could see when the boys walked in. Alice sat in the chair across from her.

Alice took a sip of her beer then asked,"alright are you ready for this?"

"I guess, why wouldn't i be? It's just friends hanging out."

"You're so naive and innocent, it's cute." Alice said with a laugh then added,"Dean isn't coming cause he wants to 'hang out', he's coming cause he likes you."

"So you keep saying."

"And I'll keep saying it, till you believe me."

Before Bethany could say anything, Alice cheered out loud when a new song begin to play. She looked at Bethany with a smile then said,"this is my jam. Come dance with me."

"No, I think I'll wait here."

Alice stood up from her chair and pointed at Bethany then said,"do not be a party pooper tonight."

Bethany laughed then said,"I won't, i just figured someone needs to be here so the guys can find us."

"Ok good point. Watch my beer." Alice called out, as she walked over to the small dance floor and begin to dance with some random guy.

Bethany tapped her foot to the music as she kept glancing at the door, if she was being honest she was a little nervous about tonight. Sure she has been out with a guy before, but it has been a long time. She wasn't use to guys being interested in her or asking her out.

She glanced over at her friend and smiled, she was glad Alice was with her tonight. Since she was a little girl, Alice has been like a little angel, or sometimes devil, on her shoulder. Pushing her to go after her dreams and do the things she loves. She would never forget all the great things Alice has done for her.

Bethany looked at the door again and felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Dean walk in with a tall familiar guy walking in behind him.

She saw Dean glance around the bar, when his eyes met hers, she smiled and gave him a small wave. She saw a look of surprise in his eyes when he noticed who she was.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her sitting there, she looked nothing like she did the first night he saw her. Then she looked a little unsure, nerdy but cute. Now she looked confident and sexy as hell.

Dean lightly hit Sam in the stomach then said,"come on, there she is."

"Wow she looks different." Sam said, as he checked her out.

"Hey, don't look at my girl." Dean told him, he couldn't explain it but he didn't like the look Sam was giving her.

"Your girl huh?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Well she's not mine, but i mean she's...y-you know...she's...just don't look at her ok?" Dean said angrily.

"She's a bet, is that what you're trying to say?" Sam asked, he knew Dean saw her as more then a bet, but he also knew Dean would never admit that.

"Yes that's exactly what i was saying." Dean said, even though deep down he wasn't sure if that was true anymore.

Dean kept his eyes on her as he continued walking toward her and ignoring all the other girls who were trying to get his attention. Tonight he only had eyes for one person and that was Bethany.

"Hey girl, I almost didn't recognize you." Dean said, as he sat down in the chair beside her.

She looked down at herself then said,"yeah I've been getting that a lot tonight."

"You look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said, her cheeks turned red.

"You welcome." He said, as he grabbed one of her hands. He lightly ran his thumb over her fingers.

She looked down at their hands and felt a tingle, she loved the feel of his hand holding hers. She frowned when he let go of her hand to point at the guy sitting across from him while saying,"Bethany, this is my brother Sam. Sam this is Bethany."

She barely heard what he said, she was to busy thinking of ways to get him to hold her hand again. After he laid his hand back down on the table, she slid her hand closer to his till their knuckles were barely touching. It wasn't the same as him holding it, but it was close.

She looked up and smiled at Sam then said,"I know you, i sold you beers last night."

"Yep and told me off." Sam said with a smile.

"Sorry about that, i thought you were hitting on me."

Dean looked over at Sam in shock then asked,"you were hitting on her?"

_"There goes that weird feeling again."_ Dean thought to himself angrily.

"No, i was just making conversation." Sam explained.

"But i thought he was hitting on me, so i told him to get lost." Bethany added.

"Oh." Dean said. _"See nothing is going on, i was worried for nothing."_

"Where's your friend?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Dancing." She said, as she pointed to the dance floor. Where Alice was dancing in between two guys.

"Why are you not out there?" Dean asked.

"I'm not the dancing type."

"I know what you mean." Dean said.

Bethany stood up and waved her arm in the air, trying to get Alice's attention. While she was standing, Dean took that moment to check out her ass.

He groaned quietly to himself when she leaned down to pick up the bottle cap that she accidentally knocked on the floor when she stood up earlier. Dean could feel a tighten in his pants at the sight, he had to stop himself from reaching out and touching her black leather covered ass. What made it worse was, she has no idea what she was doing to him. If it was any other girl, he would knew she knocked the cap off the table on purpose but with Bethany, she was to innocent to plan something like that. It was her innocence that was driving him crazy.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as she sat back down.

"Trust me, it's ok." Dean said with a grin.

Bethany gave him a weird look, she had no idea he was just checking out her ass. Before she could say anything, Alice walked over to the table.

"Hey hotties." She said, as she sat down beside Sam.

"Hey this is my brother Sam, Sam this is Alice." Dean introduced them.

"Actually it's Ice, nice to meet you Sam." She said, as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said back, as she shook her hand.

Alice looked at Dean and said,"you didn't tell me your brother was so hot."

Dean shrugged then said,"he's ok."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

"Alright people. let's have some fun." Alice said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i know this is a lame place to end the chapter. But i figured i would save the group date for the next chapter, I know I'm such a tease lol Anyways i hope you all think it's a good chapter. Thanks to DiaDeLosMuertos, Lady OD, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Rosa4dean, Dean's Little Temptation and Deangirl93 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this, thank you everyone for reading and please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Sam." Alice said, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the table.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to dance and give these two crazy kids some alone time." Alice said, as she nodded her head toward Bethany and Dean.

Before Sam could say anything, Alice pulled him toward the dance floor and begin to dance around him.

Bethany glanced at Dean with a shy smile on her face, she had no idea what to say or what to do. She lightly tapped her fingers to the music and bobbed her head back and forth.

Dean looked at her and smiled before saying,"you like this song?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

He laid his hand on top of hers to stop her from tapping. She looked at him with a confused look, as he shifted closer to her and whispered in her ear,"do i make you nervous Bethany?"

_"Yes, yes you make me really nervous. When I'm with you, my body tingles and i can't think straight I feel like a young school girl having her very first crush." _Is what she wanted to say, instead she lied.

"N-no I-I'm not nervous." She stuttered.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then leaned in closer to her. His lips were only inches from hers when he whispered,"so if i was to kiss you right now, that would be ok?"

"S-sure." She whispered, as her palms began to sweat and her heart began to race.

He lightly stroked her cheek, he looked down at her lips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to press against hers. Instead he softly kissed her cheek and whispered,"good to know."

She looked at him in shock as he leaned back in his chair. Dean grinned when he saw the look on her face, he had her right where he wanted her. Now he knew without a doubt that she was interested in him, she just needed to loosen up a little.

"Let's go grab a beer." Dean said, as he pulled her up from the table and begin to walk toward the bar.

"I don't drink beer."

"Well, we'll get you one of the those girly fruit drinks."

"I don't drink alcohol of any kind."

"Ok that's cool." He said with a shrug.

_"Great now he's going to think I'm boring."_ She thought to herself while rolling her eyes. She felt like a dork, who was ruining the fun for everyone else.

"Hey Bethany." Nick said, as he stood in front of her and ignoring Dean.

"Hey Nick."

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" Nick asked her.

"You know i don't dance Nick."

"But you should, you're rocking a nice looking body there. I bet you'll look hot out there." Nick said with a wink.

"Um..thanks?" She said, feeling uncomfortable with the attention she was getting.

Dean balled up his hands into fist, as he watched the bartender openly flirt with Bethany in front of him.

"You're off Saturday right?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, do you need me to cover for you or something?" She asked.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me or something?" He asked with a grin.

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me."_ Dean thought angrily to himself. He wrapped a arm around Bethany's shoulders and cleared his throat before saying,"excuse me guy, can we get a beer."

Nick looked over at Dean, as if seeing him for the first time, then said,"hey sorry man, coming right up."

"Are you ok?" Bethany asked Dean with a concern look on her face. She was confused by his sudden change in mood and anger toward Nick. She didn't know a lot about dating, but it almost seemed like he was jealous._ "But that can't be right." _She thought to herself.

Before Dean could answer her question, Alice walked up and said,"what's up gang? are we doing shots?"

"I could definitely use a shot." Dean said.

"I'll do one too." Sam, who was standing behind Alice, said.

"Yo Nicky, get us three shots." Alice called out.

"Make it four." Bethany added.

Alice looked at her in shock then whispered to her,"what are you doing?"

"You're always telling me to loosen up." Bethany whispered back.

"Yeah, but you don't drink." Alice whispered.

"Now i do." Bethany said.

Alice grabbed her arm then looked at the guys and said,"excuse us, bathroom break."

Dean gave Nick the bartender a dirty look, when he noticed him watching Bethany's ass as she walked away. Sam noticed the look on Dean's face and grinned.

"What?" Dean asked Sam, when he saw him smiling.

"What, what?"

"What's the dorky grin for?"

"Cause i just realized something."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You like Bethany." Sam said, teasing him.

"No i don't, shut up."

"You so do. I see the way you look at her, i also see the dirty looks you are giving the bartender."

"That's cause he's a jerk. He was hitting on Bethany right in front of me."

"Why should that matter? I mean if you don't like her?"Sam asked sarcastically.

"Ca-cause i...i mean sh-she...cause it's just rude." Dean stuttered.

"Whatever you say man." Sam said with a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't like her and I'll prove it."

"How?"

Dean pointed to a leggy redhead across the room and said,"cause I'm going to go hook up with that. Now if i really liked Bethany would i do that?"

"Ok you proved your point. I'll stop teasing you, just don't go over there."

"I'll be back Sammy." Dean said, as he walked across the room.

Sam looked over at the bathroom to make sure the girls were still inside. He had to find a way to cover for Dean, not cause he approved with what he was doing but cause he didn't want Bethany to see. He knew it would break her heart.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"What are you doing?" Bethany asked Alice, after she dragged her into the bathroom.

"The better question is, what are you doing?"

Bethany sighed then said,"I just don't want Dean to think I'm boring. I...I can't believe I'm admitting this, but i like him"

Alice smiled then said,"i knew it. I knew you liked him."

"Yeah yeah you're always right, now moving on." Bethany said while rolling her eyes.

"Look B, you're not boring and Dean doesn't think that either. You don't have to drink to be cool or anything, you already are."

"Yeah, i guess you're right." Bethany said with a smile.

"What is that smile for?"

"He did almost kiss me."

Alice gasped then said,"shut up, are you serious?"

"Very."

"Hm, i wonder what it would be like to kiss Dean. I'm thinking rough but tender." Alice said deep in thought.

"Hey watch it, you have your own guy." Bethany said as she playfully hit Alice in the arm, then added,"speaking of which, how are things going with Sam?"

"Pretty good. He's a nice guy, smart and funny. Plus hot as hell." Alice said with a smile.

Bethany laughed then said,"alright well let's get back to our hot guys."

The girls walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam standing there looking around nervously.

"What's up Sam?" Alice asked.

"Um nothing."

"Where's Dean?" Bethany asked.

"H-He's around." Sam stuttered.

"Where?" Bethany said, as she glanced around the room.

Sam stood in front of her to block her view then said,"actually you know what, he went to grab something from the car."

"What?"

"Let's dance." Sam announced, ignoring Bethany's question.

"What?" Alice and Bethany asked at the same time in shock.

"Let's dance." Sam said again, as he grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the dance floor.

While Sam and the girls were dancing, Dean was talking to the red head, who he found out was named Candy.

"So you're not from around here, are you?" Candy asked.

"Nope, just visiting."

"Well maybe i can show you around, I'll show you all the good spots." She said with a flirty tone, as she bite her bottom lip.

"I love a girl who shows me where to go." Dean said with a sexy grin.

"Well why don't we start the tour now?" She asked, as she ran a finger up and down his arm.

Dean opened his mouth to answer till something caught his attention, he looked over Candy's head and smiled when he saw Bethany dancing with Alice and Sam.

Sam was twirling both girls around, which caused Bethany to become dizzy and slam into Alice. Alice grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor, Bethany threw her head back and laughed out loud.

Dean couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she laughed or smiled. He found himself wanting to know more about her. He didn't want a random hook-up, he wanted to spend time with Bethany.

"Dean?" Candy asked.

"Yeah?" He said, as he looked at her, he had forgot she was standing there.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Maybe some other time." He mumbled, as he walked away from Candy and begin to walk toward Bethany, who was done dancing for the night. She was standing on the edge of the dance floor, watching Alice and Sam dance.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Dean asked her, as he stood beside her.

"I don't, but your brother made me." She said laughing.

"Well you look good out here."

"Thanks, but my feet are killing me now."

"Want me to take you home?" Dean offered.

"Um..yeah sure. Let me tell Alice."

"Can you ask her to take Sam to the hotel?"

"Sure. Be right back."

"Ok, I'll meet you by the door." He said, as he walked away.

Bethany walked over to the dancing couple and grabbed Alice's hand before looking at Sam and saying,"sorry Sam, i need to borrow her for a minute."

"No problem, i need a drink break." Sam said, as he walked over to the bar.

"What's up B?"

"Dean's going to take me home."

"You go girl. Do i need to give you the sex talk?" Alice joked.

"Very funny, I'm not a virgin remember? Plus nothing like that is going to happen."

"Well whatever does happen, give me a call later. I want all the juicy detail."

She laughed then said,"ok, oh and Dean was wondering if you will give Sam a ride to the hotel?"

"Sure I'll give him a ride." Alice said with a wink.

"You are so dirty. Talk to you later."

"Bye chick."

Bethany waved 'bye' then walked over to the front door, where Dean was standing. He smiled as she walked closer to him, he opened the front door and placed his hand on the small of her back, as he led her to the impala.

Bethany couldn't stop smiling as he opened the passenger side door for her. She sat down in the car and felt her heart race again as he shut the door and left her alone in the quiet car.

A few seconds later, he opened the driver side door and sat down beside her. She could hear him breathing and moving around as he crank the car and drove out of the parking lot.

She took a deep breath and wondered if he was expecting sex from her. Sure she wasn't a virgin but she didn't slept around either.

"You ok?" Dean asked her, as he laid his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, just tired." She lied.

"Well, let's get you home then." He said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all, kind of lame place to end the chapter i know. So he is taking her home, do you think something is going to happen? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress for helping me with the chapter. I was worried it sucked but you assured me it was good, so thanks for that. I'm still not 100% happy with the chapter but i hope everyone enjoys it. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deangirl93, Rosa4dean, Dean's Little Temptation and dean's chick84 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding the story. Happy reading and please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, um...th-this is me." Bethany stuttered, after Dean pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off.

He looked out the windshield at the off-white apartment building with gray trim, then mumbled,"nice building."

"Thanks." She mumbled back, as she opened the car door. Before stepping out of the car, she looked back at Dean and said,"thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

She gave him a shy smile then stepped out of the car, she looked back in surprise when Dean got out of the car too.

"What are you doing?"

"What kind of guy would i be if i didn't walk you to your door?" He asked with a smile.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. You've already done enough."

"Don't worry about it, i want to." He said, as he lightly grabbed one of her hands and they begin to walk toward the building.

After walking inside and up a few flight of stairs, they stood in front of the front door of her one bedroom apartment.

She nervously played with her keys as she looked up at him then said,"thanks for walking me to my door. Sorry about all the stairs, the elevator is out."

"It's ok." He said with a laugh.

"So..um..I guess I'll see you later?"

"Good night Bethany." He whispered before turning around and walking away.

"Good night Dean." She whispered back, then turned around to unlock the door, she quickly turned back around and added,"unless you wanted to come inside for a little bit?"

He stopped walking then turned around with a smile and said,"I thought you would never ask."

She smiled back as she unlocked the door and walking inside, she held the door open for Dean to walk in. He looked around her small, but spacious apartment. It was bright and vibrant, with different painting hanging on every wall.

He walked closer to the dark brown couch and looked at the painting above. There were two little boys, wearing red plaid shirts, standing in the middle of a wheat field, they were holding hands and staring up at the bright blue sky.

"They are brothers right?" Dean said, as he pointed to the boys.

"Yep, they think they're all alone in the world till they realize they have each other and always will." She explained.

"It's beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause its mine, i painted it."

He looked at the painting again and saw her name, in small print at the bottom. Then he looked at her in surprise before saying,"wow, you're really good."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"You're really amazing." Dean said, as he walked closer to her then added,"talented, smart, beautiful and you're going to go out with my tomorrow night."

"I am?"

"Yes you are." He said, as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Dean, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea." He said, as he moved his body closer to hers.

"I-I think..."

"Don't think, just say 'yes'" He said then added with a smile,"come on Bethie, you know you want to."

She rolled her eyes and groaned before saying,"i hate that name."

"Then say yes, Bethie." He said grinning, as he tickled her side.

"Alright fine, I'll go." She said with a laugh, as she slapped his hand away.

"Good." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled as she laid her hands on his shoulders, he leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped when his lips were inches from hers. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. What she didn't know was, he was waiting for her to make the first move.

After a few seconds of him not kissing her, she opened her eyes and looked at him before saying,"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please kiss me already?" She whispered with a smile.

_"Good enough for me." _He thought to himself.

He gave her a sexy grin as he placed both hands on either side of her face before gently kissing her lips. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of his lips against hers.

After a sweet and gently kiss, he looked into her eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before saying,"night Bethany."

"N-night Dean." She whispered.

He gave her a quick kiss then said,"see you tomorrow at 7."

"Ok."

She stood still as he walked out the front door and left. She smiled as she laid a finger against her lips, kissing Dean was everything she thought it would be.

She felt like she was floating on air, as she walked into her bedroom and changed into her favorite pair of pajamas. She walked back into the living room and sat down at the couch as she thought about Dean.

She loved the way he made her feel. All these years she worked at the bar, she saw guys like Dean pick up pretty girl after pretty girl and finally she felt like the pretty girl. She was finally first choice, she felt like she actually meant something to someone instead of just being the girl that people used for their own selfish reasons.

He also made her feel something else, she felt inspired.

She leaned forward and grabbed her sketchbook off of the shelf of the coffee table. She smiled as she opened the book and grabbed a pencil, she closed her eyes and begin to draw from her heart.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Hey man" Dean said, after he walked in the hotel room and tossed his keys on the bedside table.

Sam looked up from his laptop and sighed before saying,"you did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?" Dean asked confused.

"You slept with her."

"No i didn't, why would you say that?"

"Oh." Sam said with a surprised look, then added,"you usually only smile like that when you get laid so i thought...wait a minute. You dropped off Bethany then hooked up with some random chick didn't you?"

"I didn't hook up with anyone."

"Then why are you grinning?"

Dean scoffed then said,"I'm not grinning."

"Yes you are, you are really starting to like this girl." Sam said with a smile.

"So how did the rest of your night go?" Dean asked, changing the subject. He was not up to sharing his feelings with Sam, even if he was right.

"Ok, Alice is pretty cool girl."

"And?" Dean asked, as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"And what?"

"Did anything happen?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Sam said with a smile.

"You sly dog you." Dean said laughing then added,"you hooked up with her, didn't you?"

"We might have did a little something, on your bed."

"Ew." Dean said, as he made a disgusted face and jumped up from the bed.

Sam laughed out loud as he went back to looking at the screen on his laptop.

"Did you have sex on my bed?"

Sam ignored him as he begin to read a article online.

"Sammy did you screw some chick on my bed?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and kept reading.

"That's gross man." Dean called out, as he walked into the bathroom. All he could heard was Sam laughing as he turned on the water, he suddenly felt like he needed a shower.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Bethany woke up to someone beating on her front door. She yawned as she sat up in bed and wondered who it could be.

"Alright I'm coming." She mumbled, as the knocking started again.

She quickly left the bedroom and ran through the living room to the front door. She looked out the small peek hole and smiled as she opened the door.

"Morning B. I got your favorite, chocolate glazed." Alice said, as she walked into the room holding coffee and a box a donuts.

"Morning Ice and yummy give me donuts." Bethany said, as she followed her over to the couch and sat down.

"Actually I'm going back to Alice."

"Wow, what brought that on?" Bethany asked, as she grabbed a donut.

"Let's just say, 'Alice' sounds good coming out of a certain someones mouth." Alice said with a grin.

"No." Bethany said in shock then added,"you and Sam? You two hooked up?"

"Yep he explored my wonderland." Alice said with a laugh.

"You are such a dirty girl." Bethany said, as she laughed with her.

"Were you a dirty girl too? Please tell me you were."

"We kissed." Bethany said with a huge grin.

"And?"

"And it was amazing."

"No i mean, and what else did you do." Alice asked, as she bit into a donut.

"That was it."

"Girl you need to get on that. Dean is hot."

Bethany shrugged then said,"maybe one day."

"No today, go get him now."

"He's probably busy or something but i am seeing him tonight. We have a date." Bethany said smiling.

"Well there's your chance. After the date come back here and tell him you're going to slip on something a little more comfortable, then put on something sheer and sexy."

Bethany laughed then said,"ok one, i don't have anything like that."

"I can loan you something."

"And two, I'm not going to sleep with him on the first date. I'm not easy like you." Bethany joked.

"Hey." Alice called out, pretending to be offended then added,"yeah you're right, I'm easy."

"Yes you are." Bethany said with a laugh.

Alice shrugged then said,"oh well, Sam wasn't complaining."

"And on that note, I'm going to go wash my hands." Bethany said, as she stood up and showed Alice her chocolate covered fingers.

When Bethany left the room, Alice leaned back on the couch and plopped her feet on the coffee table, cause a magazine to move and uncovering Bethany's sketchbook.

Alice sat up and looked at the last thing she was drawing, it was a picture of Dean's face. Alice smiled, her friend was falling fast and she couldn't be happier for her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-lame chapter end i know, but i hope everyone still enjoyed the chapter. I apologize i haven't updated sooner, i really wanted to but the last few days i felt kind of crappy. I had a headache on and off and felt tired no matter how much sleep i got, so i mainly i just laid around a lot. But i am here now and like i said i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it's not lame lol. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, AlexandraY2J, Zen007, Deangirl93, Rosa4dean, dean's chick84 and Snluver18 for reviewing. You all have no idea how happy it makes me that so many people like this story, this story was just some random idea i had months ago. I wasn't sure if i should write it or not, finally i thought 'what the heck' and went for it so it means a lot that people like it. Thanks so much everyone for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that evening, Bethany sat on the edge of her bed as Alice curled the back of her brown hair for her date that night with Dean. Bethany took a deep breath and tried not to let her nerves get the best of her as she thought about what could happen that night.

"You're nervous huh?" Alice asked, when she saw her take a deep breath.

"A little. It's been awhile since I've been on a date."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You like him, he likes you, you both have already hung out and kissed. The only thing left is sex."

Bethany laughed then said,"i told you, I'm not having sex on the first date."

"You say that now, but wait until he takes you into his arms and kisses you, oh so passionately. You'll fill a tingle from your head, all the way to your warm hot center. He'll pin you against the wall and slowly ran his hands down your body..."

"Whoa Alice." Bethany called out, interrupting her, then added,"are you imagining having sex with Dean right now?"

Alice opened her eyes and cleared her throat before saying,"of course not."

"Yeah right." Bethany said sarcastically, she knew how Alice was, she imagined having sex with every hot guy she saw.

"I know one thing, I've got to go see Sam tonight while you're on your little date." Alice said with a smile, as she thought about the naughty things they could do.

"Are you in heat or something?" Bethany joked.

"You know I'm always in heat." Alice laughed, then added,"and Dean will be too, when he sees you. Check it out."

Bethany stood up from the bed and walked across the floor to the full length mirror that was hanging on the closet door. Since she wasn't sure where Dean was taking her, she choose to dress casual in a pair of blue jeans and a flowy pink tank top that stopped a few inches above her knees, she paired that with a pair of white sandals. With Alice's help, her hair was loosely curled down her back and her make-up was light.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked her.

"I look cute." Bethany said with a smile.

"Cute? B you are gorgeous."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice gave her a smile then looked at her watch and said,"shit i better go, it's almost seven. Dean will be here soon, you sure you don't want some sexy lingerie?"

"I'm sure." Bethany said with a laugh.

"Alright call me later, i want details." Alice called out, as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I will." Bethany promised.

A few seconds later, Bethany heard the front door shut as Alice left her apartment. Now that she was alone in her bedroom, her nervous begin to take over. She kept herself busy with fluffing the pillows on the bed and making sure the comforter was even on the bed and there were no creases.

Before she knew it, it was seven on the dot and there was a knock at the front door. She looked in the mirror one last time and took a slow calming breath as she walked across the living room floor and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Dean standing on the other side in a pair of jeans and a nice button down shirt, with one arm behind his back.

"Wow you look beautiful." He said with a charming smile.

"Thanks, you too." She said, then added,"I-I mean not beautiful, but you look great."

"You don't think I'm beautiful." He joked with a sad look on his face.

She laughed and felt her nervous melt away. With one joke, Dean was able to make her relax. Now she felt silly for even being nervous, she should have knew there was nothing to worry about, Alice was right. They liked each other and have hung out before, there's no reason to be nervous.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise, but first i wanted to give you this." He said, as he removed his arm from behind his back and revealed a clear flower vase full of paintbrushes then added,"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so i got you brushes."

She smiled at the gesture, No one had every done something like that for her before. Dean was definitely special and one of a kind and she was definitely falling in love with him.

"Thanks, i love it." She said, as she took the vase from him then added,"it's a bouquet of brushes, way better than any flower."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, then he held out his hand and asked,"you ready to go?"

She sat the vase down on the coffee table then grabbed his hand and said with a smile,"I'm ready."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam yawned and stretched his arms above his head before looking back at his laptop. He had been looking for new cases near-by since Dean left his date.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head, that was a sentence he thought he would never say,'Dean's on a date'. His brother didn't 'date', he just 'hooked up'. But there was something about Bethany, she made Dean want to date like a regular guy and Sam was happy for them. He had always hoped that Dean would meet a girl like Bethany and get serious, he knew she would be good for him.

Sam was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear when there was a knock at the door. He slowly stood up and grabbed his handgun before walking across the floor to the door. He looked out the peephole and smiled when he saw Alice's curly blond hair.

He quickly hid the gun in his duffel bag before opening the front door, Alice looked at him and smiled before saying,"hey sexy."

"Hey, come in." He said, as he stood aside for her to walk into the hotel room.

She glanced around the room then looked at him before saying,"i thought you might be lonely so i thought i would stop by."

"I'm glad you did." Sam said, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes i did." He said before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

"Good to know." She said with a smile.

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah i could eat, plus we'll need energy for later." She said with a flirty grin.

Sam laughed, Alice definitely didn't need more energy. She was always hyper, but Sam could use some if he wanted to keep up with her.

"Alright let's go then." He said, as he held open the door for her and they left the room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes after leaving Bethany's apartment, Dean pulled into a small parking lot then looked over at her and waited for her reaction. She looked at the restaurant out of the passenger window then looked at Dean with a grin on her face.

"You remember?"

"Of course i did, you said your dream date would be going to the italian place near your apartment." He said with a smile then added,"well here we are."

"Thank you Dean, really i love this place but i don't get to go to it often."

He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips then whispered,"you're welcome."

She had a huge smile on her face, as Dean opened her door and grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. He held on to her hand as they walked across the parking lot then walked inside the restaurant, Lil Gus's.

The date was already off to a great start and Bethany couldn't wait to see what happened next.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all i thought i would make you all wait for the rest of the date , I know I'm mean lol I hope you all enjoy the start of the date, isn't Dean so sweet? lol I know it's a little unusual for him to act like that but Bethany brings out that side of him. So coming up next will be more date fun for Bethany/Dean and maybe a little Alice/Sam. Big thanks to Deangirl93, Rosa4dean and Amy90 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading, hope you enjoy and please review :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So what's good here?" Dean asked Bethany, as he sat across from her in the small Italian restaurant.

"Everything." She answered, as she flipped through the menu.

"I think I'll try the lasagna."

"The lasagna is great here." Bethany told him.

"Are you getting the lasagna too?" Dean asked her. _"Why do i keep talking about lasagna? Get with it Winchester."_ He thought to himself. He didn't know why being on a date with Bethany made him so nervous.

"Nah I'm going to get spaghetti with meatballs." She answered.

"Balls huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Yep, I love meatballs." She answered.

Dean chuckled to himself, only Bethany would be so innocent that she wouldn't get the double meaning in Dean's question.

A few seconds later a waiter came by to take their order, while Dean gave their order, Bethany glanced around at all the painting hanging on the wall with a small smile on her face. This was the real reason she loved this place, sure the food was great, but the paintings were the best.

After the waiter walked off, Dean glanced at Bethany. He loved her smile when she looked at a painting, her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled.

"Your paintings should be hanging in here." He told her.

"Ha i wished."

"Why not? Your stuff's way better than anything in here."

She smiled then said,"that's sweet to say, but I'm not that good yet."

"Well i think you're great."

"Thanks, i just wished everyone thought that." She said sadly.

"How could anyone not see how talented you are?" He asked in surprise.

"Ask my parents."

"I'm sorry, you're parents are crazy to not see how amazing you are."

"Thanks." She said with a smile then added,"at least i had Alice. She always believed in me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, while my parents were pushing me to go to college and get a 'real career', Alice pushed me to do what i loved, which was painting."

"Smart girl, I'm glad you listened to her."

"Me too, it gets tough sometimes having to work two jobs just to make ends meet but it's worth it in the end." She said with a smile then added,"so what do you do? You've never mentioned what you and Sam do or why you're here."

_"You wouldn't believe me if i told you."_ Dean thought to himself then said out loud,"we're just been traveling to different town."

"Why? Looking for jobs?"

"Something like that."

"You don't like talking about yourself do you?"

"Not really. My life's not that interesting."

"I think it is, i want to know you Dean." She said, as she reached out and laid her hand on top of his. He turned his hand over and grabbed onto her hand and lightly ran a finger across her knuckles.

He loved the feel of her small hand in his larger one, there was just something about Bethany that made him want to open up and tell her everything. But for now he had to keep her in the dark, he didn't want to drag her into his world. With her, he could pretend to be a regular guy and he kind of like that.

While Dean was lost in thought, the waiter walked back up and sat their food down then walked off. As much as she didn't want to, she removed her hand from his before picking up a fork and begin to eat. She thought about how safe she felt just by him holding her hand and let's not forget the tingles she felt when he kissed her. It made her wonder what she would feel if they did other things.

She lowered her head and blushed at the thoughts in her head, _"Alice would be proud" _She thought to herself with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"I wonder how the big date is going." Alice said to Sam, before picking up a shot glass and quickly drinking the dark liquor.

"I'm sure it's going great." Sam told her, as he sipped his beer.

Alice glanced around the bar and chuckled before drinking another shot.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked her.

"I still can't believe B picked up a guy in a bar. That's so not like her, makes me proud." She said with a grin.

Sam laughed then said,"well Dean didn't give her much of a chance, he never backs down from a challenge."

"A challenge? What does that mean?" She asked, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Sam took a sip of his beer and realized what he said, he almost slip and told her about the bet.

"I-I just mean, it was challenging for him since she turned her down the first time, but he didn't give up and kept trying." Sam said, hoping she would buy it.

"That doesn't surprise me, she doesn't trust easy so she pushes people away but she does like your brother, i can tell."

"And he likes her, I can tell." Sam added. He was relieved she didn't ask anymore questions.

Alice threw her arms around Sam's neck before whispering,"and i like you."

Sam smiled before leaning forward and lightly kissing her lips. He was really starting to like Alice, she was not normally the type he went for, but it was just something about her that kept him coming back for more.

"How about we go back to my place?" She asked, after the kiss.

Sam stood up and threw some money on the table before grabbing her hand and leading her outside of the bar.

Once at her car, Sam reached out to opening the door for her. Before he could open the door, Alice grabbed his arm and spun him around then pressed her lips against his.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think i can wait till we get to my place." She said before pushing him against her car and kissing him again.

Sam glanced around the crowded parking lot then said with a smile,"you're going to have to wait but trust me it will be worth it."

Alice smiled when she thought about the last time they had sex, it was amazing and one of the best nights she had every had. It was going to be hard to wait, but he was right, it would be worth it.

She rolled her eyes playfully then said,"alright fine, let's go then."

He gave her a quick kiss then opened the car door for her, she gave him a smile as she sat down behind the wheel.

_"I wonder how things are going with B. Hopefully she's being naughty like me." _Alice thought to herself with a smile, as she drove out of the parking lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Bethany slowly walked toward her front door while Dean followed behind her. Dinner with Dean was amazing and she wasn't ready for the night to end, but she wasn't sure if she should invite him in. Would he think she was hinting at sex or would he know she just wanted to hang out? If she didn't invite him in, should she kiss him, shake his hand or maybe just give him a hug?

She had to many thoughts running through her head and before she knew it, she was standing in front of her door. She looked up at Dean and tried to figure out what to say.

Finally making up her mind, she opened her mouth and asked,"would you like to come in for a drink? I don't have beer but i have coffee o-or water."

"Water's good."

"Ok good." She said with a smile before turning around and unlocking the door.

Once inside, she pointed to the couch then said,"make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

Dean sat down while he watched her walk into the small kitchen, he loved watching her walk away.

A few seconds later, she walked back into the room and handed him a glass full of water then sat down on the other end of the couch.

"S-so what do we do now?" She asked him, feeling a little nervous.

"First you need to relax." He said before moving down the couch and sitting beside her then added,"and next, you need to come a little closer."

"Sorry, I-It's been a long time since I've been on a date. I'm a little rusty." She explained with a shy smile.

"It's ok." He said, as he lightly stroked her cheek then added,"besides i find that a little hard to believe."

"What?" She asked confused.

"That you don't date a lot. I bet guys are lining up to date you."

"Not hardly and even if they did, i wouldn't go out with them."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust people." She said softly.

Dean nodded his head, he knew exactly how she felt. He too had a hard time trusting people.

"What happened?" He asked her, wondering what made her that way.

"It was a number of things. I've been used more times then i like to count." She sighed then continued,"it started in middle school. Guys would start paying attention to me and i thought it was cause they liked me but they just wanted help with homework or they wanted to get closer to Alice by using me."

Bethany lowered her head and felt tears fill her eyes as she thought of all the guys from her past that hurt her, but the worse had to be Parker. She hated to talk about him, but to help Dean understand her, she had to tell the story.

She looked at Dean and took a deep breath before continuing,"the worse was my ex-boyfriend, if you could even call him that. His name was Parker and he lived down the street from me. We were never best friends but he was usually friendly toward me. Then in the ninth grade everything changed, he started hanging around me more and coming over to my house. We become fast friends and before i knew it, he asked me out on a date. Before long we were dating and he asked me to be his girlfriend, it was my first relationship so of course i was a very happy girl."

She didn't know she had started crying, till she felt Dean wipe the tears from her face. She gave him a small smile, thanking him then continued,"a few months later, he begin suggesting we have sex. I was a virgin at the time and was planning on waiting till i got married, but he kept pushing and pushing. Finally i gave in, i thought he loved me and we would be together forever. But the next day, he begin to avoid me and wouldn't talk to me. I finally tracked him down during lunch period at school and begged him to tell me what was wrong. He informed me in front of his friends and everyone, that he never loved me or even liked me. He had a bet with his friends that he could take my virginity and he won."

She sniffed and angrily wiped a tear away then said,"it was the most humiliating moment in my life."

"I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Thanks." She said softly then added,"now you know why i think guys are jerks."

"That is a good reason." He said, feeling a little guilty. He too only started hanging out with her because of a bet.

"But not you." She said, as she looked at him with a sweet smile.

"What do you mean?"

"When i first met you, i thought you were a jerk like all the rest. But i see that you're different and I-I like you Dean." She said softly, as she leaned toward him, ready to press her lips against his.

Dean didn't think he could feel worse, but he did. In a way he was just as bad as Parker, the only difference was he actually did like Bethany. But he couldn't start anything with her as long as the bet was hanging over his head, he needed to talk to Sam, he needed to end everything then come clean with her. Then maybe, just maybe he would still have a chance with her.

Just as her lips were about to touch his, he quickly stood up. She looked up at him in shock then asked,"are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, i just feel a little sick." He lied.

"Oh, maybe it was the lasagna?" She suggested, as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah maybe."

"Is there something i can do to help?"

"No, i think I'm just going to head back to the hotel."

"Oh ok." She said, trying to not feel disappointed.

"Can i see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She said softly. _"I'll probably never see him again." _She thought sadly to herself.

He laid her hands on either side of her face then said,"I'm not like those other jerks, i like you Bethie."

She chuckled quietly to herself, she hated the name 'Bethie' but coming from Dean, she kind of liked it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before softly kissing her lips.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Dean walk out the door. She sighed sadly as she sat back down on the couch, she wasn't sure why Dean left so fast.

_"Maybe he really didn't feel good."_ One side of her brain said as the other side argued,_"or maybe he's not interested anymore and he didn't want to hurt my feelings." _

_"I need to talk to Alice." _She thought to herself, as she grabbed her cellphone and called her best friend.

She sighed in frustration when Alice didn't answer, instead she got her voice mail. She left her a quick message then laid out across the couch as she waited for Alice to call her back.

She closed her eyes and tried to think what could have went wrong to make Dean run out like he did, she didn't get far in her thinking before she fell fast asleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Alice groaned in frustration as she stopped kissing Sam and grabbed her cellphone off of the table beside her bed. She looked at the phone then looked at Sam before saying,"B is calling me."

Sam held up his cellphone then said,"Dean's calling me."

"Do you think everything's ok?"

"Yeah, he's probably just wondering where i am. Do you need to call Bethany back?"

"No, she probably just wants to tell me about the date." She said before climbing on top of Sam's naked body then added,"besides i have other plans in mind."

"Like what?" He asked with a grin.

"Like this." She said before leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

She squealed with laughter as Sam rolled them over so he was on top, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers before kissing him again.

_"This is going to be a amazing night." _She thought to herself with a huge smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- yay Sammy is getting some love lol I apologize for not getting a chapter out sooner, i had started writing this Friday but didn't get finished(a nap interrupted me lol) Then it was hubs weekend off so i didn't get to work on it much but here i am now and i hope you all enjoyed this. I tried to get it posted as soon as i could cause i told Deangirl93 i would lol I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Big thanks to AlexandraY2J, Deangirl93 and Rosa4dean for reviewing the last chapter, i hope you all and everyone else liked the chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading, please review :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Sam rolled over from his back to his side. He opened his eyes and frowned when he noticed the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around Alice's bedroom, she was nowhere to be found.

"Alice?" He asked quietly.

When she didn't answer, he slipped on his boxers and walked out of the bedroom into the living room.

"Alice?" He called out again.

He looked over at the kitchen door on the right, when he heard a loud crash followed by Alice yelling out curse words. He walked over to the door and into the kitchen. He tried not to laugh out loud when he saw her surrounded by dirty dishes and spilled waffle batter in only a pair of panties and a short white tank top.

She looked over at him in surprise when he walked into the room,"oh no, you ruined the surprise." She pouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I was trying to make you waffles but as you can see I'm not a good cook." She said sadly.

"Yes i can see that." Sam said laughing again.

She picked up a plate of blackened waffles then said,"this was my first attempted."

"I think you cooked them a little to long." He said, sarcastically.

"Yeah i noticed." She mumbled, as she wrinkled up her nose and looked at the waffles on the plate.

"It's a good thing you're a waitress and not a cook or the diner would be going out of business." Sam joked.

"Not funny." She said sadly, as she tossed the burnt waffles into the trash.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"I really wanted to do something nice for you." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is nice or at least the thought is, the food however isn't." He said with a laugh, as he wiped a small amount of batter off of her cheek.

"You are not funny." She pouted.

"But i am adorable." He said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes you are." She said smiling.

"And lucky for you, I'm a good cook."

"Really?"

He nodded his head then said,"why don't i scramble us some eggs and fry some bacon."

"Sounds great."

"Good, go sit down, relax and I'll make breakfast."

"Wow you are the total package. Sexy, smart, good in bed and a great cook." She said smiling.

"Yep that's me." He said before softly kissing her lips then added,"now go sit."

She smiled at him before walking over to the small bar on the right and sitting on the bar stool. She watched him move around her kitchen in his boxers and found herself getting turned on. Nothing was sexier to her than a man who knew how to cook and knew his way around a kitchen.

She grinned as she grabbed the newspaper off of the counter and begin to read the first page to keep her mind off of watching Sam.

"Wow, that's sad." She mumbled to herself, after reading a article.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Another girl has disappeared." She answered him.

"What do you mean another one?"

"This makes the seventh one in two weeks and the police have no leads or clues." She answered him.

"Let me see that." He said, as he picked up the paper and quickly reading it. After reading the article, he realized this might be a new case for him and Dean.

"It's pretty sad huh? Those poor girls." Alice said sadly.

"Yeah." He mumbled before reading back over the article again, making sure he didn't miss anything.

After reading, he looked at her and said,"you know what, i should go."

"What? I thought you were making breakfast?"

"I just remembered i need to talk to Dean, i mean he has been calling me since last night, so i better go." He quickly explained, as he walked out of the kitchen and headed to her bedroom to quickly get dressed.

"Oh ok." She said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Alice." He said sincerely, as he walked out of her room fully dressed and walked over to the front door.

"It's cool, see you tonight?"

"Yeah." He mumbled before quickly kissing her lips and walking out of the door.

"Wait,why did he take my newspaper?" She asked herself in confusion.

"Weird." She mumbled, as she walked back into the kitchen.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean yelled out, as soon as Sam walked into the hotel room.

"I stayed with Alice last night." Sam answered.

"All night huh? You sly dog Sammy. How was it? I bet Alice is a firecracker in bed." Dean said with grin till he remembered he was mad, "No wait, I'm pissed at you."

"What did i do?" Sam asked confused.

"I've been trying to call you all night. I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Well I'm here now, besides i need to talk to you too." Sam said, as he removed his jacket.

"It's not a sex thing is it?"

"What?"

"The thing you need to talk about, it's not sex advice is it." Dean said with a disgusted face then added,"I knew Alice would be to much for you, you can't handle her."

"I handled her just fine thank you." Sam said smiling.

"Can we move this conversation along, i don't need to hear about you getting laid."

"Jealous." Sam mumbled, as he sat down at the small table.

"Not hardly." Dean scoffed then asked,"so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"This." Sam said, as he laid a newspaper down in front of Dean.

Dean picked up the newspaper and read the story on the front page then asked,"one arm bandit takes cash and beer from local store?"

"Not that." Sam said, as he rolled his eyes then pointed to the news story at the bottom of the page and said,"that one."

"A nineteen year old girl missing?"

"Yes and Alice told me, she's the seventh person to disappear in the last two weeks. All in the same area, all different ages, but all female."

"Might be a case for us."

"That's what i was thinking."

"We need to look where the girls have been disappearing. Where is that?" Dean asked, as he reread the news article, looking for a street name.

"They've been disappearing from Rosewood Drive." Sam told him.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise, as he looked up from the paper.

"The street name is Rosewood Drive." Sam told him again, then asked,"why? what's wrong?"

"That's the street Bethany lives on." Dean said, suddenly fearing for her.

He quickly walked across the floor and grabbed his cell phone to call her. He cursed out loud when there was no answer, he slammed his cellphone shut and grabbed his car keys then headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, as he followed him toward the door.

"To check on Bethany. She's not answering her phone." Dean explained, as he walked out the door and walked over to the impala.

"I'm sure she's ok." Sam said, as he sat down beside Dean in the car.

"I'm sure you're right, but i just want to make sure." Dean said, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

In record time, Dean parked his car in front of Bethany's apartment building and jumped out of the car. He quickly ran up the stairs and over to her front door. He become concern when he noticed her door wasn't shut all the way, he cracked the door open and slowly walked in.

"Bethany?" He called out.

"I'll check the kitchen, you check the bedroom." Sam told him.

Dean walked over to her bedroom door and tapped on the door lightly before asking,"Bethie, you in here?"

He opened the door and looked around the empty room, then checked her bathroom. After not finding her, he walked back into the living room to meet Sam.

"I don't see her anywhere, it's like she..."

"Disappeared." Dean finished for him.

"Dean, this doesn't mean something grabbed her."

"Then where the hell she is Sam." Dean yelled.

"I-I don't know."

"We never should have made that dumb bet. Now she's gone and it's all my fault, i brought her into this world." Dean said, as he paced back and forth across the living room floor.

"It's not your fault Dean. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen when you made the bet."

Dean opened his mouth to argue with that statement, before he could get a word out they heard a soft voice behind them.

"What bet?" Bethany asked quietly.

Dean turned around to see Bethany standing by the front door holding a plastic bag full of food. He racked his brain as he tried to think of a way to talk his way out of this situation, unfortunately he was suddenly at loss of words as he looked at her confused yet beautiful face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all :) Wonder how Dean is going to talk his way of this? Wonder how Bethany will handle the news? Stay turned to find out. I'm sorry i haven't updated this or any story in awhile, i didn't feel good earlier this week but I'm feeling better now and hopefully i can get back in the swing of updating stories. I choose to do this one first for Deangirl93(I hope you liked it) Big thanks to Deangirl93, Lady OD and Rosa4dean for reviewing the last chapter, i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_*I had to delete the chapter and reload it cause i realized i had Sam leaving Alice's in his boxers lol So i had to make a small change, sorry for any confusion.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What bet?" Bethany asked again, as she walked into her apartment and sat the plastic bag down on the coffee table.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I didn't feel like making breakfast, so i went out to buy something." She explained.

"Ok well grab your stuff, you're coming with us." Dean told her.

"Why what's going on?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later, let's go." He said, as he walked toward the front door.

"No explain now."

"Listen Bethany, I'll answer any questions you have but first i need to get you out of here."

"No, I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on."

"Beth..."

"Dean." She interrupted then asked,"what bet?"

He sighed then said quietly,"I made a bet with Sam."

She looked over at Sam in confusion then looked back at Dean,"what kind of bet?"

"Can we go now?" He asked, as he lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the front door.

She jerked her arm out of his hand and asked,"what was the bet?"

"It's not important." He said, as he tried to grab her arm again.

She moved her arm so he couldn't grab it then yelled,"what was the bet?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration before blurting out angrily,"fine you want to know? I bet Sam that i could get into your pants and make you fall in love with me. That's the only reason i pushed so hard to be in your life, you were a bet. That's all you were, you was just a bet."

She laid a hand over her mouth to keep a sob back as tears fell from her eyes, she turned away from Dean, she can't handle looking at him right now.

While Bethany had her back toward them silently crying, Sam looked over at Dean in shock, he couldn't believe Dean just blurted it out like that. Dean was in shock as well, he never meant to tell her like that, but she keep pushing and he snapped.

Dean walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder then whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry, Bethie I'm so sorry."

She spun around quickly and pushed him away from her then said,"get away from me."

"Please, let me explain."

"I think you've explained enough." She said bitterly.

"Listen, you don't understand..."

"No, I understand." She interrupted then added,"you're just a jerk, i thought you were different but jokes on me."

"It's not like that, let's just get out of here and we can talk."

"No, no i never want to talk to you or see you again."

"Bethany, please." He pleaded.

"Get out."

"No, listen to me." He said, as he walked toward her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Get out." She yelled, as she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her again.

Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder then said softly,"let's just go."

Dean nodded his head sadly and looked at Bethany's tear-stained face one last time before walking out the front door behind Sam.

As the door closed, she wrapped her arms around herself and took several deep breaths to stop more tears from falling. All she could hear in her head were the words _'you was just a bet' _over and over again. As upset as she was at Dean, she was really mad at herself, she knew all along something wasn't right but she ignored her head and went with her heart.

_"And now my heart is broken."_ She thought to herself, as she fell to the floor and cried openly as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean angrily walked toward the car then slammed his hands on the top of the car. He was still in shock about how everything just happened, all the times he imagined telling her about the bet, that was not the way.

"You ok?" Sam asked him, as he stood beside him. Sam silently cursed himself for asking that question, of course he wasn't ok.

"No I'm not, Bethany hates me and never wants to see me again." He said, then added,"then on top of that, there still something out there kidnapping girls. How the hell are am i going to protect her now?"

"She said she didn't want to see you, but she didn't say anything about you seeing her." Sam said with a small smile, then added,"so just stay out of sight and watch her."

"Sam if something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself." He said softly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise."

Dean sighed then asked,"so what should we do now?"

"You stay here and watch out for her, I'm going to go research."

"Ok." Dean said quietly, as he tossed the keys to Sam.

"Call if something happens." Sam told him, as he slid behind the wheel.

"I will." Dean promised.

After Sam drove away, Dean glanced around trying to find a good place to sit and watch her apartment. Across the street, he noticed a bookstore/coffee house that would be a perfect place to sit.

He quickly crossed the road and walked inside the building. He purchased a cup of coffee and a car magazine then sat at a small table near the window facing her apartment. There was no way in hell he was going to let something harm her, she might not care about him anymore but he still cared, he cared a lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam sighed as he pulled in front of the small house that Alice lived in. He hated not telling Dean where he was going, but he didn't want to get his hopes up in case this plan failed.

After exiting the car, he walked up to the front door and softly knocked then waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Alice stood there in a pair of tight jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt with the diners logo on it.

"Hey you, just can't stay away can you?" She teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

He quickly kissed her back then said,"i need to talk to you."

"Ok, well i get off work at..."

"No, now." He interrupted then added,"it's important."

"Ok come in, i have a little bit of time before i have to leave for work." She said, as she stepped aside to let him enter.

"So what's going on? Is everything ok?" She asked, once he was inside the house.

"Have you talked to Bethany?"

"No, why? Is she ok? What's going on?" Alice asked, getting worried.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to think about what he was going to say, he needed to tell her enough to get her to help but not enough to where she knew everything. If he said the wrong thing he could piss her off and lose her, which was not something he wanted to do. But he had to do something, all of this was was mostly his fault, he was the one who started the stupid bet and now it was time for him to fix things. For Dean and Bethany.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all sorry i haven't updated sooner, i was dreading this chapter cause i hated messing things up between Dean and Bethany. But it had to be done :( So will Bethany ever talk to Dean again? Will Sam be able to get Alice to help talk to Bethany or will he just make her mad and lose her? Stay tuned to find out. Big thanks to Deangirl93, BenitaxoxoCastiel, Rosa4dean, Lady OD, arrgitsdana and sam and dean crazy ass wrench for reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone liked this chapter, thanks for reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean leaned against the brick wall of Bethany's apartment building then looked down at his cellphone to check the time, Sam had called him earlier to tell him Alice was coming by after work to talk to Bethany. Now here he stood in the shadows and waited, he took a deep breath then slowly released it, he hoped Alice could convince Bethany to talk to him.

He quickly looked up when he heard footsteps walking down the sidewalk, It was Alice huddled up in a dark pink raincoat and holding a black and dark pink polka dotted umbrella as she walked quickly toward the apartment building, trying to escape the heavy raindrops.

"Psst Alice." Dean called out quickly, as she walked by him.

She spun around quickly and gasped in surprise before punching him hard in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked her in shock, as he rubbed his shoulder. To be a small girl, she had a big punch.

"You scared me. Why the hell are you hiding in the shadows like a stalker?"

"I can't let Bethany see me."

"Oh yeah, Sam explained all of that to me. Which reminds me.." She said before slapping him across the face.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled out.

"That's for hurting my best friend, you asshole."

Dean sighed angrily then said,"I didn't plan on hurting her, I..."

"Listen, I'm not the one you need to explain things to." Alice said, interrupting him.

"I would tell her, if she would listen to me." He said, as he stepped onto the sidewalk and pointed toward Bethany's living room window.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. I can't promise she will talk to you afterwards, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you Alice."

"Don't thank me yet, you have no idea how hard-headed she is." Alice said with a small, sad smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Upstairs in apartment 3C, Bethany sat quietly on the couch and watched the rain fall outside her window. She sniffed and tried to keep more tears from falling from her brown eyes, she was tired of crying over him, besides she was mostly to blame. She should have knew better then to trust someone, all her life she had been hurt over and over again, she should have knew that Dean would not be any different.

"But i had hoped he was." She said quietly to herself, as a single tear fell from her eye.

She stood up from the couch and angrily wiped away the tear, she couldn't believe that hours later, she was still crying over that jerk. She took a deep breath and slowly released it as she glanced around her living room. She felt tears fill her eyes again, when she saw Dean's face staring up at her from the sketchbook laying on the coffee table. She leaned over and slowly picked the book up, she lightly ran a finger over his face. She started at his cheek and worked her way down to his chin, as tears fell freely from her eyes.

For a split second, she thought about ripping the picture that she worked so hard to draw, into tiny little pieces. Instead, she tossed the book back onto the coffee table then slowly walked across the floor and stood in front of the huge window. She looked over at the small park that was beside the coffee house across the street, usually the park was packed with small kids and families playing or small couples in love, walking hand in hand on the small track around the park, but on this cold, rainy night, the place was empty. Even the sidewalk in front of her apartment was empty, except for a guy in a leather jacket talking to a girl holding a umbrella.

_"Wait a minute, i know that umbrella. I gave it to Alice earlier this year for her birthday."_ Bethany thought to herself, as she leaned closer to the window to get a better look and was surprised when she saw it was Alice and Dean, standing on the sidewalk in front of her building, talking.

_"What in the world is going on."_ She thought to herself, as she walked toward the front door in anger.

She quickly grabbed a bright yellow raincoat, a present from Alice, who said she needed more color in her wardrobe, before walking out of her apartment.

_"Was Alice involved in the bet too? No there's no way, but she is always saying i need to date and she was the one pushing me to give Dean a chance. But she's my best friend, she would not do something that mean to me, would she?"_ Bethany argued with herself, as she walked quickly down the flight of stairs. Once she made it downstairs, she still wasn't sure what to believe, but she was determined to find out the truth, as she pushed open the door and walked outside into the rain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bethany asked them, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dean and Alice, who didn't hear her come outside, quickly turned to look at her in silence. They were both at a loss for what to say.

"I told you to leave me alone." Bethany said, as she looked at Dean, then she looked at Alice and asked,"and why are you talking to him?"

"B, you should listen to him..."

"Oh so you're on his side." Bethany said angrily, interrupting Alice.

"I'm not on any side." Alice argued.

"Were you in on it?" Bethany asked her, getting straight to the point.

"In on what?" Alice asked confused.

"The bet, were you involved in the bet."

"No, of course not. How could you even think that?" Alice asked, she felt hurt that Bethany would even think that, let alone ask it.

"You were the one pushing so hard for me to go out with him." Bethany said angrily as she pointed at Dean, then added,"and now here you are with him."

"We didn't come here together. Dean was already here." Alice explained.

"What? Why?" Bethany asked angrily, as she looked over at Dean.

"I was keeping a eye on you."

"So you're stalking me now?"

"No, just protecting you."

"From what?"

Dean took a deep breath as he tried to figure out the best way to explain things to her. She was already pissed, one wrong word could send her running away in fear.

"You know what, nevermind. I don't want to hear any more lies." Bethany said, as she turned around and walked toward the door of the apartment building.

She hold only taken a few steps when Alice reached out and grabbed her arm before saying,"wait B, just listen."

Bethany turned around then said,"I don't want to listen to you, him or anyone."

"You have to believe me, i had nothing to do with any of this."

"I don't know what to believe." Bethany said sadly.

"Believe me. We've been friends for years, i would never do anything to hurt you." Alice said with tears in her eyes, as she tried to plead with her best friend.

"Please just leave." Bethany said, as she pulled her arm away from Alice and turned back around.

"Ok." Alice said softly, she knew it was best not to push Bethany at the moment, but she vowed to herself to call her later. She was not going to lose her best friend.

Bethany didn't say anything as she heard Alice slowly walking down the sidewalk. Bethany took a few more steps toward the door and laid her hand on the handle, she froze when she heard Dean walk up behind her and softly said her name.

"You can leave too." She told him without turning around.

"No, I'm not leaving till you talk to me." He said forcefully.

She quickly turned around then said angrily,"what is there to talk about? You lied to me, i thought you were different but you're not. You're no different than my ex Parker."

"I am nothing like that jerk."

"Of course you are. I was nothing but a bet to him and i was nothing but a bet to you. How is it different?"

"You were not just a bet."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning around toward the door again, she was not in the mood for more of his lies.

"Wait listen to me," He said, as he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. He laid his other hand on her cheek then continued,"yes at first you were a bet and i was stupid to ever make it. When you first shot me down, i thought i needed to get close to you to prove something to myself. To prove i could win over any girl, but then when i got to know you i realized i was wrong. It wasn't about a bet or proving anything, there was just something about you that was pulling me in and i couldn't get enough of you. I care about you Bethany and i want to be in your life, not because of any bet but because I-I..."

"You what?" She asked.

"I'm falling in love with you." He said softly as he lightly stroked her cheek.

"I'm falling in love with you too." She said with a shy smile.

He smiled back at her, as he lightly rubbed her lower lip with his thumb before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

"But don't think this means you are off the hook about what you did, you still have some making up to do." She told him, after the kiss.

"How about i start making it up to you now." He said with a laugh before kissing her lips again.

"That's a good start." She whispered against his lips then smiled.

Dean laid his hands on either side of her face before leaning forward again and softly kissing her lips. She quietly sighed and turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss. His hands left her face and slowly moved down her back till her reached her waist then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his.

Bethany rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to keep up with the pace he set as he kissed her with every emotion he had. She didn't even feel the huge rain drops that fell onto them, soaking their clothes and hair. All she could feel was his warm body pressed against hers and she liked that feeling. Normally she was more cautious about sex, but with Dean she was almost to the point of no return.

Dean lightly kissed the side of her neck then chuckled quietly when she moaned, then he said,"maybe we need to move this upstairs before your neighbors get a free show."

She nodded her head, she was incapable of talking at the moment.

Dean wrapped a arm around her waist to lead her toward the door, she was also incapable of walking at the moment, which caused Dean to smile that cocky smile she loved.

They had only taken a few steps when Dean's cellphone begin to ring. He sighed angrily as he stopped walking and pulled the phone out of his pants pocket.

"This better be important." He said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Is Alice still there?" Sam asked him.

"No."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"I don't know, I've been a little busy." Dean answered, as he looked over at Bethany with pure lust in his eyes. He couldn't wait to get her upstairs, but first he had to get his brother off of the phone, who had started panicking.

"Was it a little bit ago or a long time ago?" Sam asked with worry in his voice.

"I told you, i don't know."

"What's wrong?" Bethany whispered to Dean.

Dean used his hand to cover up the phone then whispered back,"Sam is freaking out, wondering when Alice left."

"She's not at the house?" Bethany asked.

Dean shook his head to answer her, as he listened to Sam, who was still freaking out.

Bethany, who had also starting to freak out, looked at Dean and said,"something's wrong, let me talk to Sam."

"Sam...It's Bethany. You haven't heard from Alice at all?" She asked him, as soon as Dean handed over the phone.

"No, the last time i talked to her was when she was heading for your place."

"So you're at her house right now and she's not there?"

"Right and I've been trying to call her phone but there's no answer."

"Something's not right, she's had plenty of time to get home, she doesn't live that far away from me. Plus she always answers her phone, no matter what." Bethany explained, causing herself and Sam to worry even more.

"Can you pass the phone back to Dean?" Sam asked her.

"Dean, something took her." Sam said, as soon as Dean was back on the phone.

Dean took a few steps away from Bethany before saying quietly,"you don't know that. Maybe she's having car trouble and her cellphone died."

"Come on Dean when is it ever that simple."

"You're right, but before you freak out to much, I'll walk down the sidewalk and see if i can find her."

"Ok, call me back."

After ending the call, Dean turned around and looked at Bethany before saying,"I'm going to look for Alice, wait for me upstairs ok?"

"No, I'm coming with you."

"It's better if you stay here."

"Why?" She asked.

Dean looked at her as he tried to figure out what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth, that there was something out there grabbing people and he feared it grabbed Alice. Also he was worried about something grabbing her,_"but at least i can protect her from it if she's with me." _He told himself.

"Alright, let's go." He said, as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

After walking a short distance down the sidewalk, they came upon Alice's car but no Alice.

"Where could she be?" Bethany asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know." Dean mumbled, as he glanced around, looking for clues.

"Wait, what is that?" Bethany asked, as she pointed down a dark alley that was in between two buildings.

Dean and Bethany slowly walked toward the dark object on the ground. As soon as he saw what it was, he grabbed his cellphone and called Sam.

"You better get over here, now." He said, as soon as Sam answered.

He looked over at Bethany then looked back down at the object on the ground. It was Alice's umbrella and cellphone, but no Alice in sight, she was officially missing.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone, i know it's been a long long time since i have updated and i apologize for that. The last few months have been pretty hard for me, but hopefully things are starting to get better so i should be able to start writing again. Before i was to stressed and depressed to even think straight much less actually write something, but like i said hopefully things are slowly getting better so i should be able to think about stories instead of the drama in my life. Anyway here is the new chapter, i really hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, hopefully all this time away has not made my writing sucky lol Thanks to everyone reading, I'll update again soon :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where is she? Where's Alice?" Bethany asked Dean in a panic.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Dean answered, as he glanced around behind them and in front of them. Whatever took Alice, he feared it could still be around and the last thing he wanted was for it to grab Bethany.

"I'm not going anywhere till we find her." Bethany snapped forcefully. She hated snapping at Dean, but she was worried about her best friend. She knew Alice would never leave her behind, so she planned to do the same.

Before Dean could say anything, Sam ran up to them holding a gun, he too was glancing all around looking for something, but Bethany wasn't sure what. She was to busy looking at the handgun he was holding.

_"Why does Sam have a gun? What is going on here?" _She thought to herself, as she took a small step back from the brothers, who were having a conversation between themselves, it seemed like they forget Bethany was even standing there.

"I looked all up and down the street, there's no sign of her anywhere." Sam told Dean.

"I think we should call the cops." Bethany said quietly, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very cold and scared.

"Damn it, we need to find out what's going on around here." Dean said, ignoring what Bethany said.

"And we need to find Alice, quick." Sam added.

"You go back to the hotel and research, I'll look around here some more and see if i can find any clues." Dean said to Sam, as he pulled a handgun out of the waistband of his jeans.

Bethany's eyes went wide with shock when she saw the gun. She thought Dean and Sam were nice guys who just traveled around for fun, now she was having second thoughts, as she took a few more steps away from them.

"I-I'm just going to go inside and call the cops." She said softly, hoping they wouldn't stop her.

"Whoa, where you going?" Dean asked her, as he reached out and lightly grabbed her hand.

"You two seem to have this under control, so I'll just go inside." She answered.

"No."

"Please let me go." She said nicely, the last thing she wanted to do was make him mad since he had a gun.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Dean said forcefully.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered with a tear in her eye.

"What?" Dean asked, confused then added,"no, why would you ask that?"

"Why do you have a gun?" She asked.

"Oh, no, this isn't what it looks like." Dean said, then added,"you remember you asked me one time what it is me and my brother do? Well this is it, this is my job."

"So you're a cop?"

"Not exactly."

"What is going on? What did you do with Alice?" She called out. She was confused and scared.

"We didn't do anything to her, something grabbed her."

"What?"

"I don't know yet."

"I don't understand." Bethany cried.

Dean put his gun into the waistband of his jeans, then laid his hands on either side of her face before saying quietly,"listen to me baby, i won't hurt you, i promise. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"I need you to go to the hotel with Sam, he will explain everything."

Sam held out his hand to her then said,"it's ok Bethany, you're safe with us."

Dean pressed his lips to hers for a gently kiss then whispered,"go, it's ok."

Bethany looked into his eyes and knew instantly she could trust him and Sam. She reached out and laid her hand in Sam's hand, then looked back at Dean as Sam pulled her down the street toward the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around thirty minutes later, Bethany was sitting on one of the twin beds in the brother's hotel room. She had her hands folded in her lap as she looked down at the floor in shock, Sam had just explained to her what they do. They hunt the supernatural.

"I'm sorry Bethany, i know you're really scared and confused right now, but i need your help." Sam asked, as he kneeled in front of her.

Bethany looked up at him in confusion then asked,"help with what?"

"With research." Sam answered, then added,"Alice mentioned other girls had disappeared, what do you remember about it?"

"Not much, just that it always happened near my apartment. Do you think someone in my building could be doing this?"

"Maybe, but i don't know for sure."

Before Bethany could ask anything else, the hotel door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Sam asked hopeful. The longer Alice was missing, the more worried he became.

"No, but i did see a old abandoned house, maybe we could start there." Dean suggested.

"Where was it?" Sam asked.

"Back behind the apartment building." Dean answered.

While Sam walked over to his laptop to look up the abandoned house, Dean slowly sat beside Bethany, he laid a hand on top of hers.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked her, he was worried she was to scared to be around him now. It would kill him if she begin to pull away and he lost her.

"I-I don't know." She said honestly.

"I know this is a lot to take in, trust me i had hoped to never tell you about any of this." He said quietly, hoping Sam couldn't overhear their conversation.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Cause i don't want you to know about this world, i wanted to shield you from it."

Bethany laced her fingers between his, holding his hand loosely then said,"I told you before, i want to know you. Everything, the good and the bad."

He softly smiled as he raised their joined hands and kissed the back of her hand then said,"my life's not that interesting."

She smiled, as she remembered him saying that on their date. She laid her other hand on his cheek then said,"i think it is."

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss, after the kiss she wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him to her.

Sam cleared his throat, getting the couple's attention, then said,"I found out some things about that abandoned house."

Dean and Bethany quickly stood up from the bed and walked hand and hand over to the table Sam was sitting at, they stood in front of Sam as Dean asked,"what did you find?"

"That house use to belong to a woman named Rebecca Bloom, she would take in trouble teens, mostly girl. She claimed she could cure them from sin with tough love." Sam explained.

"Tough love?" Bethany asked, confused.

"Meaning she would chain them in the basement, starving them and beating them." Sam answered sadly.

"Oh, my God." Bethany said, as she covered her mouth with her hand. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach from everything those poor teens went through.

"Let me guess, she's dead now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, once the police found out what she was really doing, they stormed the house. She resisted arrest and they ended up shooting her." Sam answered.

"How did the police find out?" Bethany asked.

"A young girl got free and ran for help." Sam said.

"Good for her." Bethany said, then asked,"so is one of the girls who were tortured, then saved doing this?"

"No, I'm thinking it's that bitch Rebecca Bloom." Dean said.

"But she's dead." Bethany pointed out.

"Remember how i explained earlier ghost are real?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, but i was hoping that part wasn't true." She said.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it's all true." Sam said.

"So where's Alice? Where would the ghost keep her?" Bethany asked.

"My guess is the basement of the house, that's what she did with the girls when she was alive." Sam explained.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

"We need to find out where Rebecca's body is." Sam answered.

"While you do that, I'm going to check out the house. See if i can find Alice." Dean added.

"I'm coming with you." Bethany told him.

"No, stay here with Sam. He'll need help finding and burning the body." Dean told her.

"Ok." She said with a sigh, she wanted to argue with him, but she knew it was best to stay behind and help Sam.

Dean quickly kissed her forehead, then walked over to the door. Before he could open the door, she called out his name.

He turned to look at her, as she walked over to him, she softly kissed his lips then whispered,"be careful."

"I will." He said with a smile, then added,"don't worry, I'll be ok and I'm bringing Alice back."

"I believe you." She said smiling.

Bethany wrapped her arms around herself, as she watched him walk out the door. She said a silent prayer for his and Alice's safe return.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile, but here is the latest chapter(just for you Deangirl93 lol) I hope you all enjoy it. So now they know where Alice could be and who has her, can they save her in time? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you to everyone who read or added this story. Also big thanks to MidnightWolf358, Dean's Dirty Little Secert, Deangirl93, sam and dean crazy ass wench, Lady OD, bertanderniearegay and xxjempa1112luvSPNxx for reviewing the last chapter. If i left anyone out, i sincerely apologize, i love each and every review. Happy Reading :)_

_ps. i just started a tumblr account to talk about my stories. You can find the link on my profile if any of you want to check it out. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alice groaned in pain, but kept her eyes closed as she slowly come to. One of the first things she noticed was the pain, she felt a dull pain through-out her body, like she had been dropped on a hard surface. She also felt a sharp pain on the right side of her head and felt something damp on her face, which she assumed was water since she had been out in the rain although she didn't remember making it to her house or going inside.

She went to move her hand to push her curly blond hair from her face, but was surprised when her hand wouldn't move. She snapped her eyes opened and become frighten when she realized her hands were cuffed to a wall above her head in a strange room. She tried to control her breathing to keep from hyperventilating as she glanced around the dark, cold room, but she couldn't help screaming when she saw a woman chained up beside her.

"Oh, my God." Alice cried out, when she realized the woman beside her, was dead.

She wrapped her hands around the chains and begin to pull as hard as she could as tears fell down her face.

"It's no use, you can't break free." A female voice, from across the room, said.

Alice stopped pulling the chain and looked toward the area the voice came from. She could faintly see a dark-headed woman, who was also chained to the wall.

"Hey, i know you. You're the girl in the newspaper right?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, my name's Sarah."

"I'm Alice."

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but this isn't really a great place to meet." Sarah mumbled, as she shivered from the cold.

"What is this place?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, all i can tell is it's a basement." Sarah answered.

"Who brought us here?" Alice asked.

"It's some old woman, she grabbed me when I was leaving my boyfriend's house."

"We have to get out of here." Alice said, as she begin to pull on the chains again.

"There's no way out. She'll keep us here until we die, that's what happened to Jill." Sarah said.

"Who's Jill?"

"The girl chained beside you." Sarah answered sadly.

"Why is she doing this?" Alice asked, then yelled out in frustration,"why are you doing this?"

"Shh, she'll hear you and she'll make you pay." Sarah said fearfully.

"I don't care, I'm not dying here." Alice said before screaming for help.

Alice suddenly stopped yelling when they heard a door open and heard footsteps on the stairs leading down into the basement.

"Oh, my God. She's here, we're going to die." Sarah said, as she slowly stood up from the cold floor and pressed her body against the wall, hoping to appear invisible.

Alice choked back a sob as she watched someone walked into the basement and begin to walk toward her.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Alice begged, as the person continued to walk toward her holding a shotgun.

"Alice, it's ok." She heard a familiar male voice say.

"Dean?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean said, as he stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"What's going on? How did you find me?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain everything later, but first let's get you out of here before the ghost bitch shows up." Dean answered, as he laid his shotgun down and pulled out a small lock pick.

"Ghost?" Alice asked, confused.

Dean ignored her question, as he quickly opened the cuffs and released her hands. Alice begin to rub her sore wrist then she gasp in surprised when she saw a woman with wild gray hair appear behind Dean.

Dean seeing Alice's terrified look, quickly grabbed his shotgun and turned around, coming face to face with Rebecca Bloom. He fired off a shot causing Rebecca to disappear before their eyes.

"Come on, we got to go before she comes back." Dean said, as he grabbed Alice's hand.

"Wait, we can't leave Sarah." Alice said, as she nodded toward the scared dark-headed girl across the room.

Dean handed the shotgun to Alice then said,"here take this, if that bitch shows back up, shoot her."

"O-ok." Alice said, as she held the gun close to her body with a nervous look. She had never fired a gun before, but figured she needed to learn quick.

Dean made his way to the other girl named Sarah and begin to unlock the cuffs on her wrist.

"Who-who are you?" Sarah whispered to Dean.

"I'm the guy that's saving you." Dean answered, then added,"let's go."

As soon as Dean turned around, Rebecca was standing in front of him again. Before he could say or do anything, she tossed him across the room, slamming his body into the wall.

"Sarah, duck." Alice called out, before firing off a shot from the gun.

"Damn it." Alice yelled, when the shot miss Rebecca.

Rebecca turned to look at Alice with a angry look on her face before slowly making her way toward Alice. Alice gasped in surprise and took a few steps back as Rebecca continued to walk closer and closer to her.

"Keep shooting." Dean called out to Alice, as he painfully stood up from the floor.

Alice took a deep breath and pointed the gun at Rebecca before firing off another shot, this time hitting the woman in her chest and causing her to disappear again.

Dean made his way over toward Alice and took the shotgun from her, he glanced at Sarah then looked at Alice before asking,"are you two ok?"

"I'll be better when we get out of here." Sarah answered, as she walked toward Dean and Alice.

"I'm ok, i think." Alice said.

"You sure? You're bleeding." Dean asked Alice.

Alice touched the side of her face then looked at the bright red blood on her fingers then mumbled,"oh, i thought it was water."

"Is she gone for good?" Sarah asked Dean, meaning Rebecca.

"No, she'll be back." Dean answered, then added,"i need you two to run, no matter what just run."

"What about you?" Alice asked him.

"I'll be right behind you, but if Rebecca shows back up, keep running and I'll take care of her, ok?"

"Ok." Alice said, as she grabbed Sarah's hand and made her way toward the basement stairs, she just hoped they all could make it out alive.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"So to stop a spirit, you have to burn their bones?" Bethany asked Sam, as they walked around the dark cemetery.

"Yeah." Sam answered. He was holding a small duffel bag and shovel in one hand and a flashlight in the other hand as he glanced around, looking for Rebecca's gravestone.

"I just can't believe all of this is real." Bethany mumbled, as she walked along behind Sam.

"I'm sorry you and Alice got pulled into all of this, it's the last thing me or Dean wanted."

"It's ok." She said with a small shrug, then added,"I'm just glad i know the truth now."

"Ah, there it is." Sam said, as he shined the light on Rebecca's grave.

They quickly walked toward the grave as Bethany asked,"can i help?"

"Here hold these." Sam said, as he handed her the duffel bag and flashlight then added,"keep the light shining down so i can see."

"Ok." She mumbled, as Sam begin to dig up the grave.

Many minutes later, Sam was almost to the coffin when he suddenly looked up when he heard Bethany scream.

"Bethany, run." Sam yelled, when he saw Rebecca standing in front of her.

Bethany dropped the flash light and duffel bag before turning around running through the cemetery. She didn't make it far, when Rebecca appeared in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop.

"You are full of sin." Rebecca said angrily, as she wrapped a hand around Bethany's throat and picked her up until her feet were dangling from the ground.

"Sam, help." Bethany chocked out, as it become harder and harder to breath.

Bethany pulled at Rebecca's hands and kicked her feet, hoping Rebecca would drop her. Suddenly Rebecca burst into flames, causing Bethany to fall to the ground as she gasp for breath.

Sam was instantly by her side, "Bethany, are you ok?"

"What happened?" Bethany asked, as she took another deep breath of air.

"I burned her, it's over." Sam answered.

"So Alice should be ok?" Bethany asked.

Before Sam could answer, his cellphone begin to ring. Sam took the phone out of his pocket and put the phone on speaker as he answered.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Did you burn her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Sam answered.

Dean breath a sigh of relief then asked,"are you and Bethany ok?"

"Yeah, we're good." Bethany answered for Sam, then asked,"is Alice ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, everything is fine." Dean said with a relieved smile as he said again,"everything's fine now."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story in forever but I was a little blocked since it's getting to the end. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though, sadly there will only be one more chapter before the end :( Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to Deangirl93, Coffee to go, adaddario, sam and dean crazy ass wench, chalese and xxjempa1112luvSPNxx for reviewing the last chapter. Happy Reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Even though the case was over, Sam and Dean had decided to hang around for a few days while Alice recovered. Luckily other than a cut on her head she was fine, but Bethany never left her side. She and the brothers had been staying at Alice's house, but now Sam found a new case and he and Dean were heading out early the next morning.

Bethany knew they had a important job to do, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Dean was leaving so soon, but she vowed to be as supportive as she could. Plus she knew just cause he was leaving didn't mean things were over for them, they could always talk on the phone.

_'But what if he stopped calling or worse what if he meets someone else?' _Bethany thought to herself, as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and made her way toward Alice's bedroom.

She shook her head to rid herself of thought of Dean and plastered a smile on her face as she opened the bedroom door and walked inside to see Alice sitting in her bed, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, it was great talking to you too. Bye." Alice said, as she hung up the phone and looked over at her best friend.

"Hey, who was that?" Bethany asked, as she handed Alice the bottle of water.

"That was Sarah, she was released from the hospital today." Alice answered.

"That's great, I'm glad she's going to be ok." Bethany said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Alice mumbled, as she opened the bottle and took a small sip of water.

"You don't sound happy?" Bethany asked, concerned.

"No i am, i just feel bad for the other girls." Alice said sadly.

"Me too, but at least Dean and Sam were able to save you and Sarah." Bethany pointed out.

"Yeah." Alice said, then added,"I still can't believe any of this is real, the ghost and the monsters."

"I know what you mean." Bethany said.

"And i can't believe they have to leave already." Alice said, meaning Sam and Dean.

"Me too." Bethany said with a sigh.

"I know what you're thinking B." Alice said to her.

"What am i thinking?"

"You're thinking, 'what if i never see him again? What if he meets someone new?'"

Bethany gave her a look then asked with a laugh,"how do you do that?"

"I've known you since we were kids, I know how that crazy brain of yours work." Alice joked.

"You're not worried about things with Sam after he leaves?" Bethany asked.

Alice gave her a shrug then said,"not really, I mean I like him, but if its meant to be it's meant to be."

"Maybe i shouldn't go out with Dean tonight, maybe we should just say 'bye' now and be done with it." Bethany said.

"No, you have to go." Alice argued.

"I could just stay here with you, I mean you did just go though something terrible."

"Don't use me as a excuse, besides Sam will be here soon with some food and we're going to lounge."

"Well maybe Dean and I could join?" Bethany suggested.

"No." Alice called out.

"Why?" Bethany asked, confused.

"Ok, you didn't hear this from me, but Dean has something planned for you."

"So that's why he left earlier." Bethany said, then asked,"what does he have planned?"

"Sorry I can't tell, he wants it to be a surprise."

"Alright, guess I'll go get ready then." Bethany said, as she stood up from the bed.

"Have fun." Alice called out with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A hour later, Bethany was standing in the bathroom applying lip gloss when she heard a knock at the front door. She smoothed down the simple black dress she had borrowed from Alice, then made her way over to the front door.

"Hey." She said, as she opened the door with a smile as Dean stood in front of her, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dress shirt.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Dean said, as he pressed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss.

"You look great too." She said, after the kiss.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, as she grabbed her purse.

Dean and Bethany yelled 'bye' to Alice and Sam, before walking outside and over to the car.

"So, where are we going?" Bethany asked, as Dean drove down the road.

"It's a surprise." He answered back.

"Ok." She said, as she grabbed his hand and enjoyed the ride.

A few minutes later, Dean pulled the car into the parking lot then turned off the car before looking over at her. Bethany looked out the passenger window then smiled when she saw the restaurant. He had brought her back to Lil Gus's.

"I know we've been here before, but i know how much you love it." Dean said, suddenly feeling nervous.

She looked at him then said,"It's perfect, I love it."

"Good." He said, as he gave her a quick kiss before opening the car door.

Seconds later, Dean held her hand as they walked inside the homey restaurant. An older man smiled as they walked further inside.

"Ah, Ms. Parsons it's good to see you again." The man said, then added,"I'm Mr. Rizzo, owner of Lil Gus's."

"It's nice to meet you." Bethany said, as she shook his hand.

"Let me just say how much we loved your painting and we would love to buy more." Mr. Rizzo said.

"My painting? What painting?" Bethany asked, confused.

"That painting." Dean said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

Bethany gasped in surprise when she saw one of her painting hanging on the wall near the front door. She covered her mouth with one of her hands as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"You two enjoy you're evening." Mr. Rizzo said, as he walked away to give the young couple privacy.

"Surprise." Dean whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at Dean then whispered,"how? How did you...?"

"I know how much you wanted your painting in here, but Alice told me you were to scared to try, so she gave me the key to your apartment and I brought it over here. Is that ok?"

"Ok? It's more then ok. Thank you so much." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile, then asked,"you ready to sit down and eat?"

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we get food to go and go back to my place?" She suggested.

"I like that idea." He said, as he kissed her again.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After ordering some food, they headed to Bethany's apartment, they quickly ate then made their way into the bedroom where they laid in bed and held each other tight.

"I'm going to miss you." Bethany whispered, as she rested her head on Dean's chest.

"I'm going to miss you too." Dean said, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She raised her head to look at him then said,"I understand why you have to go, but i wish you didn't."

"I know, but I'll call you and anytime I'm in the area you can bet that I'm going to right here with you."

"We'll be ok right?" She asked softly, then added,"I mean with the long distance thing."

"We'll be ok, believe me when i say I'm not going to let you go. We'll make this work." He promised.

"That's good to know, cause I...um...I.."

"You what?" He interrupted.

"I love you." She whispered.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, he smiled against her lips when he thought about how far they had come. When he first met her, he never imagined falling for this girl, she was no where near his type, but over time she become his type of girl and he couldn't picture his life without her.

"I love you too." He said back before kissing her again.

She was his girl, now and forever.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, I know this chapter was kinda sappy but i figured after all the drama, they needed some sappy in their life lol. So this is the last chapter, i hope it doesn't disappoint. I wasn't really sure how i was going to end it, so i just wrote and this is what i came up with, I'm not 100% happy with it, but i think it's a cute ending. Hopefully you all will agree. So as you know this was the last chapter, i don't have any plans at the moment for a sequel but who knows, maybe one day a good idea will hit but for now this is the end. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also thanks to deanloverforever, Deangirl93, Dean's Dirty Little Secert, adaddario and Amy90 for reviewing the last chapter. _

_I also wanted to thank Mas Mala que lo Mala, Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Rosa4dean, Brooklyn Knight, DiaDeLosMuertos, Lady OD, Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter, dean's chick84, professional-smiler, Zen007, Snluver18, Amy90, GirlyWinchester, arrgitsdana, sam and dean crazy ass wench, adaddario, Aggie12, MidnightWolf358, bertanderniearegay, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, Coffee to go, chalese, deanloverforever and Dean's Dirty Little Secert for each and every review you left during the whole story. I really hope i didn't leave anyone out, if i did leave you out i sincerely apologize and just let me know and I will add your name to the list. Once again thank you all so much and if you did love this story, then i invite you to check out some of my other stories, maybe you will like them too :) _


End file.
